Lithium
by YaoiIsLove
Summary: Keigo and Jun are secretly dating. Gakuto has a crush on Jun. Jirou is just oblivious. And Jun is the top visual kei rocker in Japan. Could life be any crazier? And what connection does Jirou have to Jun, if any? M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Lithium

Paring: Adorable. Side Dirty and Silver

Rating: M to be safe

Summary: Keigo and Jun are secretly dating. Gakuto has a crush on Jun. Jirou is just oblivious. And Jun is the top visual kei rocker in japan. Could life be any crazier? And what connection does Jirou have to Jun, if any?

Standard Disclaimer Applies. Also all songs come from Evanescence which i also do NOT own.

Lithium

"Jun! Jun! Jun!" the fans screamed. The boy, Jun, raised his right hand immediately silencing the entire auditorium. They all stared at that fingerless gloved hand, a twisted silver braid bracelet around his delicate wrist, a simple silver band around his middle finger. Jun said his thanks before announcing his encore song of 'Bring Me to Life.' The crowd screamed louder as the familiar keyboard beginning started, a single red light highlighting the lead singer.

He sang the song in his slightly high voice that was distinctively his. The crowd mouth the words along, cheering when the guitar joined in and Jun swung his hips to the beat of the music. Shin, his lead guitarist, sand the versa to the chorus, smirking as Jun came next to him to feel him up as he played. This was why the fan girls loved these boys: fan service.

The four minute song came to end to soon as Jun's voice sang out the final words.

Gakuto hugged the TV, cooing at it. "Why did we have to watch this?" Shishido asked, leaning against his boyfriend.

"Because Jun is wonderful, fantastic and perfect," Gakuto whined.

"Ouch, Gakuto, that hurts," Oshitari sighed, holding his heart. Gakuto released the tv, crawling across Atobe's floor to climb in his boyfriend's lap and accept a kiss from the other. "But I still love YOU, Yuushi," Gakuto smiled. "But look at him," Gakuto added, pulling a piece of paper out of his pocket and shoving it at his lover. Yuushi straightened his glasses, taking a look at the picture.

The picture was of a pale boy laying in the snow naked, a single cloth of black covering his body. His black hair with its light pink streaks was splayed out around his head. His lips were dark read and plump. His blue eyes were lined in black and dusted with gold. The entire scene was covered in blood, the word 'Fallen' at the top.

"That's Lithium's Fallen album cover, na?" Jirou yawned, peering over Yuushi's shoulder.

"Yeah! Are you a fan?" Gakuto asked, excitedly bouncing in his lover's lap. The megane groaned, wrapping his arm around Gakuto's waist to stop his movements.

"Iie, Yuka is," Jirou replied, stretching his arms above his head.

"Oh," Gakuto sighed. He really wished his best friend was into the same thing, but nope. "They are up for a VMA tonight. Two, actually. For best video, visual kei and best video of the year."

"Eh? That's tonight?"

"You watch?"

"Every year. We LOVE the VMAs."

"Maybe we can have a party…."

"Uh," Jirou looked at the clock. "It's kind of a family bonding thing, you know. I would invite you but kaa-san got pissed off last year when Kaji-nii-san brought a friend. I really wish you could come over…."

"That's cool, we can just gossip about it tomorrow."

"Urgh, the insanity is spreading," Shishido groaned holding his head.

-----------

"Jun, stop primping," Shin shouted at his friend.

"I can't help it," Jun sighed, standing in front of their lofts full length mirror. He pulled at a strand of his pink hair before doing a turn again. The back of his hair was spiked with black tips and it actually worked well with the contrast but he felt like cotton candy for some reason. Maybe a pixie would be better, what with his lavender lips and gold glittered faced. The only thing he did like was the dark read eye shadow, that looked awesome compared to his ruby eyes for the night. He measured himself for the fifth times. He wasn't exactly use to the two to three extra inches his knee high boots gave him. Though he did enjoy this coat immensely. He could wear it without a shirt underneath and it opened to his waist in the front. The right sleeve ballooned over his arm while the other sleeve was merely a chain that wrapped around his left arm to lock around his wrist. The only downfall was the tight black shorts he was wearing that was sure to ride up. "You look hot, Jun, lets go!! Limo waiting."

With one last look Jun ran out of the loft and down the stairs, following his friend to their limo. Jun slid in, the door closing behind him. Jun looked around at his friends. Shin had decided to spike his brunette hair and gone with basic black make-up. Saki made Jun laugh. Saki was wearing extensions in his hair, the color now silver. He wore no make-up but his normally green eyes were now blue and a mole was under his right eye. "Atobe-kun isn't going to take the mockery well."

Saki gave a shrug of his shoulders before looking out the window. Jun looked to their last two band members who were so engrossed with each other that all he could really see was that Toshi decided to go all purple, from hair to clothes. Rei seemed to have colored his hair blonde for the event and gone with blues to counter his toy. Jun snapped his fingers at the two. "Please don't give each other a hard-on before the red carpet."

"It's okay, Jun-chan, I swallow anyways," Rei cheered, sliding to the floor.

"Now, Rei, we can do this later," Toshi reasoned, pulling the other back up. "Jun looks like he is going to kill us soon."

"Contemplating it."

They all laughed as the limo pulled up to the venue, the screams from outside penetrating the tinted glass. The door opened and Jun gave his shorts a tug down before placing a heeled foot to the red carpet. Camera's flashed and the volume of the screams increased ten fold. "JUN!!!" As his band mates received the same welcome he stopped to sign some autographs.

"Saki-san, marry me!!"

"Shin, we love you!!" Shin blew a kiss to his fan girls making them swoon.

"Toshi, Take me, I'm yours!!!"

"Rei!!" A girl pushed to the front, holding out a lollipop to the blonde with the kanji for 'I love you' printed on the wrapper. Rei accepted the sweet, unwrapping and placing into his mouth with a wink. As they made their way along they waved to the fan girls and tried not to go blind from the camera flashes. They paused before the AD board where Shinozaki Miyuki was posing and answering questions. She spotted them and sent them a sweet smile with a small wave. Jun grabbed Saki's hand to keep the man from flipping the pop princess off. She smiled to the press before entering the auditorium. Lithium stepped forward, stopping to pose for the press and answer the random questions shouted to them.

"Rei, is it true you and Toshi have a relationship?"

"No comment."

"Saki, is it true you are Jun's protector? What is he to you?"

"He's like my little brother, simple enough."

"Jun, is it true you turned Miyuki down?"

"Yep," Jun chipped with a wink. "Not my type."

"What is your type?"

"Well, I'll know when I find them."

"Them? Boy? Girl?"

"Either is fine with me," he shrugged. He didn't really care if the press knew if he was Bi. It was technically a lie--he's gay. The producer waved for them to come in so the next celeb could come forward. They waved to the press before entering the auditorium. They walked down the aisles of seats towards their own, many celebrities stopped them on the way wishing them luck and chatting with them.

"You look stunning, Jun," Jun's favorite socialite commented, taking Jun's delicate hand and bringing it to his lips. Saki immediately stepped between the two, glaring death at the Atobe heir.

"Saki, daijoubu," Jun calmed, placing a hand on his best friend's shoulder. Atobe looked up and down Saki's form, making no comment to his style of dress.

"As it seems, ore-sama has been seated between you and Shinozaki."

"Hontou ni?" Jun asked, his eyes wide. "We should take our seats though," he smiled looking at the second row.

"We should," Atobe smirked, offering his arm to Jun who happily accepted. No press around at the moment to take their picture, after all. They got to their row, Jun sitting next to Atobe, Saki next to Jun, Toshi next to Saki, and Shin got stuck between Toshi and Rei. He cursed the woman that set this up. Shinozaki gave them a fake smile before taking her seat on Atobe's opposite side.

All to soon the lights in the auditorium went off and they were live, a camera circling around to capture all the pretty people in attendance. The MC for the night came out on stage to a round of applause. He was some sort of comedian that Jun only saw on late night TV. They started out the awards slow with best female artist and best male artist. Miyuki won female and Kanon won male. Everyone predicted that. The comedian made some more jokes and it went to commercial break. After commercial, the new artist Tana performed. They gave out a couple more awards and had a few commercials before Miyuki performed. Now they were announcing the nominees for Best Video, Visual Kei. Jun felt anxiety as they announced the artists and videos. They were up against a lot of good artists. No way they would win. They had the one video and the single album. True their video hit number one a few times and a couple of their songs were in the top ten but that didn't mean anything in this competitive world. He felt a reassuring grip on both his hand as both Atobe and Saki tried to reassure him. "The award goes to…." the man opened the envelope. "Lithium! Bring Me to Life!"

Jun let out the breath he didn't know he was holding and stood with his band mates. They walked to the stage, Rei more like hopping, and climbed up, shaking hands with the MC and actors. Shin grabbed the mic yelling 'hell yeah, baby' earning a laugh. Rei grabbed it from him. "Arigatou Gozaimashita, minna, nya!" Rei always meowed just to get people to call him 'kawaii' and it always worked. Rei handed the microphone off to Jun with a smile.

"Uh, like Rei said, Arigatou gozamashita," he gave a bow. "This is such an honor being as this was our first, poorly made in my opinion, video and this being our first album. But we have a new single and new video to be released next month," there were screams of approval. "So please continue to support us in the future to come. Again, I thank everyone that voted for us. We do everything we can to make our fans happy."

Somewhere in the back a girl yelled, 'Jun and Shin fan service.' Soon a chant of fan service started ringing through the hall even from the other visual kei bands in attendance. With a shrug Jun lowered the mic and allowed Shin to kiss him straight on the lips. Everyone screamed their approval to this, except for Atobe who glared daggers at the lead guitarist. With one last 'thank you' Lithium walked off stage. The exited and stopped for the brief interview.

"Even if we don't win Video of the Year we are walking away with one award," Toshi told them with a 'V'.

"One award is better than none," Saki agreed. Jun smiled, Saki was going back to his old normal self again. Not all stuck up and prissy like a pissed off cat poised to protect his master. They returned to their seats, waiting for the awards to start again. They would be performing tonight after the announcement for Best Video of the Year. They had gotten lucky with Best Video, Visual Kei, but no way would they win Best Video overall. Not against Miyuki and Kanon and all those other artists that had really good videos. Besides their video had been vampire themed and had a lot of CG in it.

All to soon the MC was announcing the 15 nominees for video of the year. As the list went on Jun felt their chances diminish completely. He looked down at his feet as the Velcro securing the envelope seemed loud as a lion's roar. "We'll I'll be. Don't know what it is but the fans like these boys. Lithium! Bring Me to Life!" So many things happened in succession. Every member of Lithium had a look of pure shock before they were up accepting congrats from the surrounding celebs. Miyumi yelled 'bull shit' with a look of outrage. And somehow Jun found one Atobe Keigo's tongue down his throat, his own tongue fighting back. Saki suddenly grabbed his arm and pulled him up toward stage, whispering to him about 'what the hell he was thinking'. Jun shrugged and pulled out his lip gloss to apply more, but the damage was done--not that he could think about that right now.

Everything was a blur after that. He accepted the award with a stuttered acceptance speech, Saki having to save him with coherent speech. They changed into their performance clothes and closed out the awards show with a preview of their new single. After that their limo took them back to their private loft where press was waiting with questions about the 'event'. It was all a blur. The only thing not a blur was the warm hand that pulled him into the bedroom, slammed the door, and proceeded to ravish his body. They were doomed for letting their relationship slip out anyway.

-chapter 1 owari-


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Lithium

Paring: Adorable. Side Dirty and Silver

Rating: M to be safe

Summary: Keigo and Jun are secretly dating. Gakuto has a crush on Jun. Jirou is just oblivious. And Jun is the top visual kei rocker in japan. Could life be any crazier? And what connection does Jirou have to Jun, if any?

Standard Disclaimer Applies

Chapter 2

Black heels clicked ominously against the concrete as the dark haired woman practically stopped up the walkway of the expensive lofts. She raised a hand to the press blocking out all their questions and entered the building, her heels clicking against the expensive floors. Entering the elevator she pushed the button for the 18th floor and waited, impatiently tapping her foot. Finally the elevator dinged opening to reveal a rich carpeted floor with a single set of double doors at the end of a long hallway. The carpet muffled her heels as she moved in for the silent kill. Placing her key into the lock she opened the door to see Saki, the bassist sitting on the couch with a smirk. He pointed behind him, not even bothering to douse her fire. This time she did stomp and didn't hesitate to literally kick the door down.

Jun jerked awake from his position under Atobe Keigo. The woman glared. "Get up. Get dressed. Honestly Jun, I can't believe you. What the hell were you thinking? How the hell is Atobe going to get out of here without the press seeing? Where are the other two idiots…?"

"Yoshida-san," Jun sighed, giving Keego a push. They both climbed out of bed, Jun going to his closest to dress. "I'll take care of the press just you know, get to school unseen if you would."

"Ore-sama is not stupid. I can easily get out of this building undetected."

"YOU TWO STOP FUCKING LIKE BUNNIES!!!" Jun cringed as Yoshida yelled at his band mates. "I'll see you later," Jun sighed, giving Keigo a quick kiss.

--------*------

The school was in an uproar, everyone asking the same questions that the press was asking. Even in the classroom Keigo was not safe. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US?!" Gakuto yelled at his buchou.

"There is nothing to tell."

"NOTHING TO TELL??!!" Gakuto yelled again, throwing the magazine down, the kiss front page news. "HELLOOOOO!!!"

"It was an 'in the moment' kiss. Nothing more."

"Nothing more? That looks like a lot more," Gakuto pointed.

"It wasn't."

"Jun is on TV Asahi," A girl yelled getting permission from their sensei to turn the TV on. Their sensei wouldn't admit it out loud but he was actually a Lithium fan and had a crush on Jun. Hey, Jun is 18 to his 29 its all legal. He also didn't bother to send Mukahi back to his class, he doubted any teacher was getting work done.

The TV was turned straight to TV Asahi where Jun sat behind a microphoned table, Saki to his right, Toshi to his left, Rei next to Toshi, and Shin next to Saki. Jun's pink hair was flat against his head and he was wearing only a concert tee and baggy jeans. He covered his mouth in a yawn showing he was wearing purple nail polish.

"The kiss?" The press asked.

"Was very spur of the moment. It was just the excitement in the air and it just sort of happened, completely unplanned."

"So you and Atobe are NOT dating?"

"No, we are NOT dating."

"But you are friends?"

"Yes. Our relationship is completely platonic, kiss aside," he laughed. "If it weren't Saki would have already tore Atobe to shreds." The press laughed at the serious statement.

"How exactly did you meet Atobe? When? Where?"

"Um…I met him at the beginning of our career at a tennis club that is just down from our agency. His family owns it and he happened to be there."

"You play tennis? Are you any good?"

Saki rolled his eyes with a scoff.

"Hey, I'm not that bad," Jun laughed, punching his friend playfully. "Okay, I'm pretty bad. Even Atobe says I am, but he's been trying to teach me how to play for sometime. So I guess there is a level of comfort with him that made that kiss less awkward. But before that moment I have entertained no ideas of being in a sexual relationship with the heir."

The press accepted this answer and continued on with questions about their career.

Gakuto growled into his lunch. "Where is Jirou at? Where has he been all day?" After the interview everyone gossiped about it till lunch and now Gakuto was wondering where his best friend was. As if on cue the blonde ran in, waving his arm around.

"Hey, sorry I'm late. I had to go to the dentist this afternoon so kaa-san had me stay home," Jirou explained taking a seat. "So what did I miss?"

"ONLY THE BIGGEST GOSSIP EVER!!! Wait, Jirou let me see your nails."

Jirou held out his plain nails wondering what Gakuto was looking for. "Let me see your ear."

Jirou raised his hair. "Your left ear," Gakuto sighed. Jirou lifted the hair, Gakuto examining his friend's ear closely. "Your ears aren't pierced."

"Yeah, I know," Jirou answered. "What are you looking for Gakuto?"

"I just thought you might be Jun and your hiding it from us."

"Ore? Jun? No way! I can't sing." As if to prove his point Jirou attempted to sing Lithium's hit song that he heard last night. They all cringed and covered their ears, Jirou's voice was like nails on a chalk board.

"Yeah, there is no way you could hide piercing or fake a voice that bad."

"I'm not that bad!"

"You're horrible," they said in unison, making the boy pout.

"Gakuto, you made Jirou cry," Yuushi laughed. "Here have my cake, Jirou-kun."

The boy pouted further. "I can't because I got a filling in and I can't eat sweets for another 10 hours. Mou…."

------*-----

"Okay, okaa-san, I got it. Yeah, I'll take him, I don't mind," Toshi held up the one minute sign to his friends. "Sorry, I have class, yeah, love you too, ja."

"Why do you lie to your parents?" Rei asked, looking over at his boyfriend.

"Because they would prefer I be in law school rather than be a visual kei rocker. Hell, they would shit a chicken if they knew I was gay and dating someone four years younger than me," Toshi sighed, sitting down on their couch with an arm around Rei.

"I'm 21 you're 25, consenting adults."

"You just don't get it. The Shishido family doesn't exactly accept different. My youngest bro is in Hyoutei and Ryuuga is going to university in Osaka. I was the one that was supposed to be the nerd and geek and go to Todai for Law school and all that good stuff. Hell, my family will never think Toshi is just my name shortened."

"Poor you. Maybe you should go with a nerd look on stage. That would be sexy," Rei giggled. Jun took that moment to walk in, his hair black once again.

"Finally, black hair again," he smiled, twirling a strand of his straight black locks. "So what did I miss?" he asked plopping down next to Shin.

"Toshi complaining about his family."

"I wasn't complaining!"

Jun laughed at the two before picking up Shin's guitar and playing with it. Randomly, as they waited for Yoshida-san to arrive, he played the guitar solo from the WORLD. He had been up late the previous night watching Death Note and now had the song stuck in his head.

"Are you done?" Yoshida asked upon entering. Jun bounced the wammy bar slightly before finishing the solo. "Yep," he smiled, handing Shin his guitar back.

"Regarding the kiss last week at the VMAs…."

"This again," the group sighed.

"Apparently…" she continued with a glare. "It's not so much as a scandal as it is entertaining. Record sells have increased 5 percent and even though you said straight that you two were not dating there are websites popping up everywhere supporting your relationship with Atobe-kun."

"Really?" Jun asked excitedly, reaching for his laptop only to find Rei had it already.

"Yes and in that regards you have been asked to star in a Boys Love Drama."

"Who? Me? Act?" Jun asked, looking over Rei's shoulder as he searched.

"Yes, you, Jun. Vampires and the supernatural are very in right now and the writers and producers think you would be perfect as the lead characters. Of course, its just a short 13 episode series…."

"Click that one, Rei. Hey, I'm cool with that but ill have to rework my entire schedule. I mean we have the release next month and then you already have us marked for two photoshoots, not to mention that we still have to finish recording the full album for The Open Door. Would filming be in Tokyo?"

"Kyoto actually. They want the more classic fedual look without having to spend millions of dollars on sets," she answered. "They would like Rei also, but in a lesser role. You'll show up in two or three episodes."

"I'm up for it," Rei cheered, raising his head. "Look at this one, Jun. Every picture that even has you and Atobe remotely close to each other…..and look, even photoshopped pictures."

"I guess I'll do it but if it starts to interfere with everything else……"

"Of course. Of course," Yoshida smiled, typing in the information into her Blackberry.

-------*-----

"Jun is going to be in a drama!!!" Gakuto yelled, dancing around the clubroom, magazine in hand. "Its called Vampiric Dream and it's supposed to start airing in five months. FIVE!!! He's going to Kyoto for the shoot and everything." Everyone merely nodded as Gakuto continued to rant about Jun.

"Oi, Jirou, looky look. It's Jun…" Gakuto said

"Uh-huh. Gakuto, aren't you in love with Oshitari-kun. You may make him jealous," Jirou mumbled, rolling back over to go back to sleep.

"I have to agree with Jirou-sempai, Mukahi-sempai. It honestly sounds like you are in love with Jun-san," Choutarou added.

"I AM NOT!!! I JUST HAVE A CRUSH ON HIM!!!" Gakuto yelled making his kouhai cringe.

"OI, yell at someone else's boyfriend, Mukahi," Shishido yelled defensively. "Man, Atobe, your friends with this Jun guy, is he dating someone?"

Atobe shrugged. "Ore-sama does not know. We do not discuss relationships."

"Then what do you discuss," Oshitari asked, his glasses glinting with curiosity. Unlike everyone else, he thoroughly believed that Atobe and Jun were intimate.

"Tennis, ore-sama's life, his career…things friends discuss," Atobe vaguely answered, adding emphasis to the word friends.

"Mm-hmm…."

"Maybe," Jirou yawned, turning back over with a glare. "You can introduce them and Gakuto may not like him anymore after he gets to know him. Maybe he does drugs or something…"

Atobe shook his head in the negative. "Jun does not drink, smoke, or do drugs. He hates the stuff that could hurt him. Besides that he is only 18."

"It was just a suggestive," Jirou shrugged. At the moment he would suggest anything to make everyone leave him alone in peace.

"That's a GREAT suggestion, Jirou," Gakuto cheered. "Introduce me!!"

"Can't. Jun left for Kyoto this morning and his schedule is jammed tight for the next three months," Atobe answered.

"Argh," Gakuto glared. "You just don't want me to meet Jun!!! You want to be the only one that knows Lithium…ass."

"Okay," Jirou sighed, sitting up on the couch. "If I hear another word about Lithium I swear I will scream. I hear enough of it from Yuka-chan all day and night. Now I'm sleepy so let me sleep." With that Jirou feel back onto the couch dead asleep.

"Geez….cranky."

Jirou stuck his tongue out. Gakuto could spazz at another time when he wasn't dead tired.

-Chapter 2 owari-


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Lithium

Paring: Adorable. Side Dirty and Silver

Rating: M to be safe

Summary: Keigo and Jun are secretly dating. Gakuto has a crush on Jun. Jirou is just oblivious. And Jun is the top visual kei rocker in japan. Could life be any crazier? And what connection does Jirou have to Jun, if any?

Standard Disclaimer Applies

Chapter 3

Jun read through the script as the hair and make-up ladies primped and polished him. He wasn't to use to wearing yukatas or kimons but he was going to have to adjust really quick as he would be wearing one the entire series. The good thing was that there wasn't to many explicit scenes in this show. A couple of kisses and some blood sucking, maybe a bit of implied sex but nothing that Keigo would get to angry for. Plus he promised to call Keigo everyday he was in Kyoto.

"You look so wonderful, Jun-kun," the make-up artist complemented, pressing her breasts into him. He rolled his eyes before instructing the stylist of how he wanted his hair over his eyes. Honestly, his hairstylist had a better chance with him then her.

"Done," his stylist announced, spinning the chair for Jun to face the mirror. Jun stared at his ruby red eyes and almost emo looking hairstyle. It wasn't emo and that was the only reason Jun wasn't cussing someone out at the moment. Opening his mouth, he poked a finger at his porcelain fangs. They would have to be broken in a little bit--hopefully Keigo wouldn't be to upset about Jun's soon to be chewed up lip.

All to quickly he was rushed to the costume department, a blue yukata was immediately draped over his form. Once he was dressed they rushed him out into the night where a fan was blowing the falling sakura leaves around.

"Ah…Jun-kun you look beautiful. Now we want you to stand under this sakura tree," the director ordered, pulling the teen towards said tree. "Okay, this is the end of episode one. Kanon-kun is going to be standing right there…" the brunette male waved. "Put your hands in your sleeves and I just want you to stand there and kind of eye Kanon-kun like a piece of meat, okay?"

"Like this," Jun asked, titling his head down and looking up just barely through his bangs.

"Perfect! Alright, places and action!"

Jun did as he was told, standing in the one spot, eyes wondering his co-stars form as the boy looked at him suspiciously, similar to a curious doe. The sakura petals blew through the air, his hair moving every now and then as the camera filled the shots they needed.

"Hold it," the director whispered. "Hold it and cut! Wonderful, Kanon-kun we will add the voice over tomorrow. Alright, lets go ahead and shoot the hot spring scene from episode 5, since Jun-kun's character will be wearing that same blue yukata.

The entire cast rushed to the outdoor hot spring to set up their gear. "Director-san, can we reverse mine and Kanon-kun's roles?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well Kanon-kun is like 5 inches taller than me it would make more sense for him to be the seme."

"This is true. I'm sure we can work that. Now Kanon-kun, please get in the water. Jun-kun, get behind that tree and we will roll."

Jun took his place, the sloshing water his sign that Kanon got into the water. "And action!"

Jun stepped out from behind the tree--slow and graceful like a creature of the undead. "Konbawa, Sai-kun," he smirked, using his low singing voice.

"Oh, Kida-san," the boy gasped, sliding behind a rock like a woman would.

"What are you doing out here all alone? Is your parents fearful of the 'monster' said to be lurking in this trees?"

"They are," he nodded. "But Taro asked me to meet him out here, since it has been long since we have been together."

"Yes, Taro-kun," Jun licked his lips slowly as to not reveal his fangs. In the back he could hear Rei giggling at his character's name. "Quite delicious, isn't he? So innocent. So…virgin." Rei scoffed at this comment earning 'shhhh's.

"I-I wouldn't know," Kanon stuttered.

Jun gave a sigh before untying his yukata and letting it fall to the crowd. The camera stayed angled as to not show the viewers he was actually wearing nude colored boxers instead of being completely naked. The water sloshed slightly as he stepped in, sinking down into the warm water. "But I would," Jun purred. "You know those monsters you parent's have warned you of…." Jun twirled his hand.

"Freeze frame," the director yelled. This was the part where they would use computers to make it look like Jun was moving with supernatural speed. He slowly moved across the spring towards Kanon as the camera followed and shot stills. Once he was at Kanon he gripped the other's chin tightly in his hand. "Roll normal."

"I'm it," he whispered, baring his fangs for the camera before diving down to Kanon's neck. The porcelain teeth pierced the small blood filled pouch attached to Kanon neck and the liquid ran down into his mouth. Kanon threw his head back, his eyes wide in shock but a moan escaping his mouth. "And cut!! That is terrific!!"

Jun pulled back with a smile. "Well I got calls to make. See you later."

Kanon just stared after his co-star.

-----*----

"Where were you the past two weeks?" Gaktuo asked his blonde friend. Jirou gave a cough, looking at the red-head through droopy eyes.

"We went to Hokkaido to visit my grandparents. Oji-san had a heart attack and wound up in the hospital so we were there visiting him. Luck be that it is, I caught a flu while being in that hospital. Kaji-nii-san caught the same thing….stupid flu," Jirou groaned, rubbing his nose. "I'm just now getting over it."

Oshitari leaned over, placing his palm to Jirou's forehead. "You do seem to still have a slight fever."

"Yeah, I know," Jirou sniffled. "Stupid flu. Sorry, Atobe-buchou, but I don't feel up to practicing today."

"That's fine. Ore-sama was going to end early today."

"Why?" everyone but Jirou asked in unison.

"That is no one's concern but ore-sama's."

-----*----

Jun paced around his apartment, twirling a strand of his hair nervously. His friends/bandmates were still watching the first episode and it bothered him greatly. He has never acted before and he didn't want his first attempt to be a total fail. Of course Rei was excited and continually bounced on the couch every time his character came into frame--rare as their moments were. The episode ended and the credits rolled in silence. They had yet to add an opening and ending but Jun was told to ask if bandmates if they would be interested in doing the opening and ending.

"Well that was actually good. Though I will have to re-watch considering someone was practically screaming in my ear," Toshi said shooting a playful glare at Rei. Said boy rubbed the back of his head, apologizing quickly.

"Damn, I didn't know you could be that cool, Jun. I was supposed to be the badass of the band," Shin groaned.

"Your acting was superb," Saki complimented.

"Hontou ni? I was afraid I didn't get that evil vampire vibe to come across right," Jun fretted.

"You did awesome, Jun-chan!" Rei cheered, holding out a thumbs up. "And guess what? They want us to do the opening and ending for the series."

"I was thinking we could do Snow White Queen for the opening and Lithium for the ending. They could be premieres for the new album," Jun suggested.

Shin looked at the TV, thinking for a moment. "Yeah, I can see that. Also…" Shin was cut off by a light knocking on the door. They all looked. It couldn't be Yoshida because she wouldn't knock, she would just kick the door in with her designer heels. They doubted it was Atobe because he should have been at tennis practice right about now.

Jun walked over to answer the door, surprised to see that it was in fact his boyfriend. "Keigo, I thought you had tennis."

"Ore-sama is buchou and you texted me saying you would be here only till morning so ore-sama made the choice to cut practice early."

"Just for me? Oh, you're so sweet."

"Be awed by…"

"I'm awed. I'm awed," Jun sighed, waving a hand in front of his face. Atobe froze, eyes staying straight at Jun, searching. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"_Be awed by ore-sama….."_

"_I'm awed. I'm awed. Can we play now?" Jirou laughed, waving his hand in front of his face._

"You just reminded me of someone I know. A boy I go to school with."

"Oh?" Jun wrapped an arm around Keigo's neck pulling the silver down into a open-mouthed kiss. "Now what are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking we need to go have a private moment in your bedroom."

"My thoughts exactly," Jun smirked, pulling Keigo back to his room despite the glare they both received from Saki.

---

"Being away from you for two weeks was totally worth it," Jun gasped, collapsing against his thick pillows. If he was a smoker he would be having a cigarette right now.

Atobe agreed, pulling Jun tight against his own naked body and sucking playfully on his neck. Jun moaned in delight, rolling his bare bottom against Atobe's new forming arousal. "Don't…" Atobe groaned. "I may just take you again."

"I want you to take me, Keigo. That's the point," he whispered, rolling harder into his lover. Atobe groaned, seriously trying to refrain from injuring the boy. He was sure the director and producer would be very angry if their star couldn't walk.

"This scar…" Atobe asked, running a deft finger over the raised skin.

Jun turned to his lover with a pout. That effectively killed the mood and he told the other teen as much.

"Ore-sama is allowed to be curious."

"I just think its ugly," Jun pouted.

"How do you get it?"

"It was a long time ago. My kaa-san was cooking dinner and my older brother was chasing me through the house. Kaa-san had been cutting onions with a butcher knife when we ran through the kitchen. She turned to yell at us and boom right across my shoulder. Had to get 30 stitches and now the stupid scar is just a constant reminder."

"I personally don't think its ugly, I find it…sexy," Atobe told his lover, kissing the scar gently. "It makes you human."

"Yeah, but you are so perfect and unscarred. This makes me unfit to be with you."

"Nothing could make you unfit, Jun, because I love you."

Jun's eyes went wide. "Did you just say what I think you just said?"

"That I'm in love with you? Yes, I did."

"Keigo…" the rocker gasped. "I…"

"You don't have to return the sentiment, Jun. I merely thought you should know how I feel about you," Keigo explained before replacing his mouth on Jun's scar.

"But I love you, too, Keigo. I really do," Jun smiled.

Keigo gripped Jun's shoulder, replacing the petite boy to his position beneath him. "I don't care if you can't walk tomorrow," he smirked before capturing Jun's lips again.

-----*-----

Jirou groaned in pain as he removed his pants in favor of his shorts.

"Man, what is with you lately," Shishido asked. "You've been irritable and more sleepy than usual and you always seem to be in pain."

"No, I just got over my flu yesterday evening so I went to practice till midnight. I didn't get much sleep," Jirou answered, searching his locker for his regular's jersey.

"Uh-huh and those hickies are just souvenirs from the courts," Oshitari mused, peering at the barely covered love bites.

"Hickies?" Gakuto yelled. "Damn, Jirou, I didn't know you had that in you."

"They're not hickies," Jirou defended. "They're bruises."

"I see and the tennis court gave that 'bruise' teeth marks," Oshitari laughed, pointing to a mark on Jirou's shoulder. Before he could cover it, Shishido leaned over and peeled Jirou's school shirt back to in fact see a large hickie over raised skin.

Jirou turned when he heard a sharp in take of breath, his wide brown eyes landing on his buchou. Atobe's eyes were glued to his revealed shoulder and the large love bite over a scar. "It's impossible," he mouthed. Quick as he could Jirou pull his shirt back around his body, grabbed his bag and ran from the club room. It took him a moment to recover but Atobe followed after the blonde leaving everyone confused.

"Jirou!!" he called. Jirou did not stop, he kept running but unfortunately Atobe was faster. The silver grabbed the volleyed's wrists and spun him around, crashing their lips together. Jirou pushed him away, trying to fight the tears that were pooling in his eyes. In a comforting manner, Atobe caressed Jirou's cheek. "Jun?"

-chapter 3 owari-


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Lithium

Paring: Adorable. Side Dirty and Silver

Rating: M to be safe

Summary: Keigo and Jun are secretly dating. Gakuto has a crush on Jun. Jirou is just oblivious. And Jun is the top visual kei rocker in japan. Could life be any crazier? And what connection does Jirou have to Jun, if any?

Standard Disclaimer Applies

Chapter 4

Jirou accepted the ice cream that Atobe just bought for him as Atobe took a seat on the bench. "So?' the heir began.

"So, what?"

Atobe pushed Jirou's shirt sleeve back to reveal the scar he had marked the previous night. "You, Akutagawa Jirou, are Jun?"

"Is that in the form of a question that I can deny?"

Atobe laughed at this response. "Yes, you are most definitely Jun."

"You just now figured it out though? It took seeing my scar to figure it out?"

"I've had inklings, Jirou, but not enough to truly say that you were Jun."

"Well I am," Jirou shrugged.

"Then may I ask a question?"

"Go ahead," Jirou smiled, licking at his ice cream.

"Isn't Jun supposed to be in Kyoto?"

"I'm supposed to be. That's why I've been so cranky. I went back to Kyoto this morning, shot a few scenes, and then flew back to Tokyo so that I could be at school. Yoshida-san explained to the director that I am kind over booked and he understood."

This time Atobe found himself laughing quite loudly earning a pout from Jirou. "What now?"

"Hearing you talk like that just reinforces the point that you are Jun."

"We established this. Wait, that means…you probably don't want to date me anymore. Because you said you love Jun but…"

"You are Jun…"

"Maybe but…you don't love Jirou."

"You may find this awkward but I loved you before I loved Jun," Atobe told him, eyes turning towards the sky.

"Eh?"

"Jirou, I fell in love with you a long time ago but you turned me down."

"What? I never…."

"_Will you be my boyfriend, Jirou?"_

"_Boyfriend? I am your boy friend. See, I'm your friend and I'm a boy. Oh, Marui is coming today and we are going to a sweet shop, so I'll talk to you later, kay?"_

"Give me a break I was 14.…that shouldn't count! Come on, I was interested in sex then, had you asked me out at the end of first year senior high I would have screamed. But I thought you didn't like me that way so I didn't bother and then at the end of second year I became Jun and well…."

"Lost all tennis skill?" Atobe asked with a raised eyebrow.

Jirou glared playfully at the other. "Hey, I lost focus when the hot Atobe heir walked over and he was all sweaty and wearing nothing but a sleeveless hoodie and offered to help me….come on, raging hormones!!"

"Mm-hmm. Now ore-sama has quite a few questions for you. Your ears? Gakuto looked at them and they weren't pierced but Jun's ears are."

Jirou pushed his hair aside and with a nail pulled something from his ear. "Skin adhesives. Looks and feels like real skin even though its just rubber or something," Jirou told him, placing the tiny circle in Keigo's palm. "Anything else? Would you like to fuck me while we are at?"

"Later when we get back to your apartment I will, but I want you as Jirou NOT Jun."

Jirou looked up for a moment. "I think I can deal with that."

----*----

Had sex with Keigo always felt this good? "Harder," he gasped. Was it different now that he was doing this as Jirou and not as Jun? "Oh, fuck, right there," he moaned, spreading his legs further apart.

Keigo gripped Jirou's hips in a vice, thrusting deeper into the blonde's tight body. The look of blonde hair spread across the pillows, Jirou mouth open in moans, it drove him over a quick edge. He never called out Jun's name but he was calling Jirou's and Jirou was calling his as they both came. Keigo dove down, early initiating a tongued kiss. Jirou groaned in appreciation fighting the invading appendage in earnest.

"I love you, Keigo," Jirou gasped when they pulled away for breath. "I really really love you."

Keigo didn't know why but hearing those words come from Jirou's lips just made his heart flutter.

"And I truly love you, Jirou," he made sure to add emphasis to Jirou's name. Jirou smiled brightly at this, hugging his boyfriend to him.

"Hey, Jun, I hate to break up your lovey dovey time but we have one pissed off manager out here," Shin called.

"I'll be out in a second," Jirou yelled, reluctantly pulling away from Keigo. They both got dressed quickly for they both knew what would happen if they didn't. It was better to give Yoshida what she wanted now instead of making the woman wait.

"Finally," she sighed when the door opened. "Jun, what the hell are you wearing?"

"This is what I normally look like. I haven't had time to go to the stylist yet."

"Well if you boys did something other than fuck…no, that is neither here nor there. I called the director and you have a one week break for recording and your asses need to be in the recording studio in 10 minutes. Time is fucking money in the music business so lets go!" she yelled.

Obediently the boys walked out of their apartment to the waiting limo--Jirou dragged Keigo along with him. They sat in the limo, Jirou curled tightly to Keigo's side. "So we have to record Snow White Queen track today and then after that I have to go to the stylist because we have a photoshoot this evening."

"I see. Forgive me for asking but they all know that your real name is Akutagawa Jirou?"

"Mm-hmm, we all know each other's real names. Um…Toshi is actually Shishido Satoshi, Ryou's older brother, he looks completely different without the purple hair and piercing. Saki's real name is Kato Misusaki. Shin is Shinogawa Hiroki…."

"I hate that name. So fucking common," Shin scoffed.

"And Rei's real name is…."

"NO!!! DON'T SAY IT!!!"

"Kadokawa Saiyuki," Jirou whispered so the hollering boy could not hear him. "His parents wanted a girl but got a boy instead, but since they really liked the name Saiyuki that's the name they gave him. Rei really hates the name too."

"I'm not a girl. No. No. No…right, Toshi?"

"That's right, Rei," Toshi cooed, kissing the blonde on the forehead.

"We are one big weird happy family and now you're truly apart of it."

"Yeah, now all we have to do is get his ear pierced but him in make-up and dye his hair," Shin laughed, but inwardly he was completely serious. Keigo didn't find the guitarist funny.

----*----

They entered the studio, a black haired woman greeting them and instructing them on what she wanted to hear. "Oh, someone new? I'm Kato Hiromi. Misusaki's mother and you must be the ever annoying Atobe Keigo I hear so much about."

"Ore-sama is not annoying."

"Ah, I see. Misusaki is just being protective of Jirou-kun. Well this is all fine and good but if you are going to be a distraction while recording I will have to ask you to leave."

"He won't be I promise, Hiromi-ba-san," Jirou smiled, running to follow the others into the studio. Keigo raised an eyebrow.

"Ba-san?"

"That's right. I'm Jirou's aunt. His mother is my older sister and I am the middle child of three girls. Misusaki used to baby sit Jirou and Yuka a lot when they were younger so that is where the protective nature comes from, please don't take offense."

"Let's lay down a track," Jirou yelled into the microphone before turning all serious once again.

Keigo had to be honest, it was a very surreal thing hearing that voice come from someone as sweet and innocent as Jirou. That voice. That emotion. Those movements. It was painfully real how talented Jirou was.

'You belong to me, my snow white queen…don't scream anymore my love cause all I want is you…'

Keigo felt a shiver run down his spine as Jirou's eyes bore into his own from behind the one way glass.

"That's great. Let's got one more time. Misusaki watch the bass line and Shin no show boating. Jun, great job, but watch your pitch, alright lets do this again."

'I can't save your life, though nothing I bleed for is more tormenting. I'm losing my mind and you just stand there and stare as my world divides.'

Again Keigo found himself drawn into the dark world Jirou had created through his voice and music. He just couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that it was Jirou singing. Those words were pouring from Jirou's mouth. They were full of angst and agony. It was unbelievable.

"….that's what I'm thinking," Jirou cheered, breaking Keigo from his thoughts. "What do you think Keigo?"

"About?"

"The music video for Snow White Queen. The song is going to debut on Vampiric Dream right before the album release but we would also like to debut the music video and we kind of want you in it."

"Ore-sama is no actor."

"It wouldn't be that hard," Shin interjected. "Even if Saki doesn't like the idea, I think its brilliant."

"And what is said idea?"

"Okay, we want to go black and white and you know other than the basic shots of me singing and the band playing we want to add in a story. This is where you come in. We want scenes like me undressing. You pushing me up against the wall and tearing my shirt off, ravishing my neck, throwing me to the bed and…."

"Raping him," Saki said with venom.

"You wouldn't actually be raping me and it would look more like S and M more than anything. So please Keigo, would you do it? Would you be in the video? Pretty please!!! I wouldn't feel comfortable doing that type of scene with anyone else. Hell, I could barely stand having BubblePop boy touch me."

"BubblePop boy?"

"That's Jun's nickname for Kanon," Rei informed him.

"Ah. Jirou, you do realize if I do this it would make our relationship public, correct?" Atobe reasoned, arms crossed.

"I'm a good liar, as you well know, if our relationship is an inconvenience to you then I will lie to the press. I do it all the time, its not that hard."

"Fine, ore-sama will do this but only because you asked. And can ore-sama assume you will lie to our friends about this as well."

"I got that covered back and forth," Jirou smiled, sticking out his tongue. "Besides Gakuto is convinced that I don't even like myself. Also, Shishido's own brother is in the band and he doesn't realize it, it won't be to hard to fool them."

"You win, Jirou. Ore-sama will be in the music video for you."

"YAY!!!" he cheered, glomping onto his boyfriend. "I'm going to be raped by Keigo!!"

People in the hall stopped at the loud declaration. When they noticed that it was just Lithium they decided it best not to ask. Keigo sighed, wrapping his arms around Jirou's waist. 'What have I gotten myself into?'

-chapter 4 owari-


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Lithium

Paring: Adorable. Side Dirty and Silver

Rating: M to be safe

Summary: Keigo and Jun are secretly dating. Gakuto has a crush on Jun. Jirou is just oblivious. And Jun is the top visual kei rocker in japan. Could life be any crazier? And what connection does Jirou have to Jun, if any?

Standard Disclaimer Applies

Chapter 5

"What do you think Keigo? Black or white hair?"

"Either one is fine Jirou."

"Nooooo….this is for the music video. I mean I know we are going to do screen tests and everything but still….I want my boyfriend's opinion," Jirou whined, bouncing in his chair slightly. The hairdresser sighed in both annoyance and dismay earning a glare from the silver.

"He belongs to me," Atobe told the other man, taking Jirou's hand tight into his own to prove his point.

"Yep and I like belonging to him," Jirou smiled, shying away as the flat iron got to close to his scalp.

"The director wants to start with black," the hairdresser sighed. Why were all the good guys taken? It was so unfair.

"Black it is then!"

After an hour hair and make-up session the two teens stepped out on to the bedroom set, the director eyeing them both. She walked up to Keigo, running her hand through his hair not minding personal space. "We may need to give you some lo-lights but your color should work. Jun, black should work but I may want to go with white. Anyways, lets start with simple shots. Atobe, you're new to the modeling game, right? So just take instruction and everything will be happy."

Atobe wanted to yell at this foreign women but refrained when Jirou squeezed his hand. "Susie-chan is a little intense but she knows what she is doing. Keira-chan is the one you really have to look out for. She's the artistic director and she can be….well, you'll see."

"I want you boys to start out on the bed," the girl, Keira, called, pointing to the dark read four poster bed. "Jun-kun, lay flat on your back and Atobe-kun hover just above him."

As instructed Jirou lay on the bed, Keigo climbing on and hovering just above him. Taking initiative Keigo gripped Jirou's wrist, placing it just above Jirou's head and holding it there.

"Oh, that's wonderful," Keira purred. "Now, Jun-kun, arch your back and lean up like you are going to kiss."

Jirou happily took that request. His arched his back in a delicate U, placing his lips just at Keigo's as the camera's flashed.

"Good. Now just give some natural movement. We need passion and lust," Keira whispered, the cameras flashing away.

Passion Keigo could do. He swooped in, capturing Jirou's lips with his own--the blonde's free hand wrapped around his back pulling him closer. Their tongues dueled as Jirou moaned into Keigo's mouth. Just behind them they could hear Keira whispering orders and positions to them, but choose to ignore her. If she wanted a show they could easily give that to her.

"Keira, that's enough, we have the test shots."

"Aww…but….fine….go back to hair and make-up," she pouted, stomping off to the food table. The two teens pulled away from each other breathing heavily, a new problem painfully obvious.

"If you weren't so damned tempting ore-sama wouldn't have a problem," the heir growled in annoyance as they walked back to the changing rooms.

"Well we can have a quick go if you would like. I'm up for doing it in the bathroom," Jirou giggled, pulling Keigo by his shirt collar into the nearest restroom.

When the two of them returned back on set 30 minutes later--Jirou's hair now white--the director glared. "It only takes fifteen minutes to change hair colors what were you doing for the other 15..." Behind her Keira squealed as she caught on. "You know what, never mind. Let's do something simple, just push him against the wall and we'll work with that."

"HEY!! I'm the artistic director here!"

"Not when your putting them in poses for your own sick enjoyment. Now…."

"Spoil sport," Keira pouted crossing her arms.

The director sighed. "Okay, lets act professional people," she yelled, ordering which angles she wanted. However, she became pissed when a cellphone started ringing out 'Bring Me to Life'. "Who has a phone on my set?"

"Sorry, that's me," Toshi apologized, fishing his phone from his pocket. "Ah…It's my kaa-san, give me just a second." He flipped the phone open, placing it to his ear. "Moshi!….wait, kaa-san calm down. Stop yelling and take a deep breath. Good, now calmly tell me what is wrong." He went silent, all eyes on him now. "Ryou was doing what? Kaa-san, it's not that big of a deal."

"NOT A BIG DEAL!!!" the woman yelled clearly for everyone to hear.

"Okay, just calm down and I'll be right over. Yes, alright, ja ne! Sorry, guys, I got to cut out," he sighed, running back to the dressing room, Rei close on his heels. Rei stood in the doorway as he watched his lover destroy himself, removing his earrings and quickly washing the purple color from his brunette hair. "What's wrong, Rei?" Toshi asked, changing from his tank top to a sweater.

"I don't like this," Rei said, tone all serious. "I hate what they do to you. Toshi, you need to tell them."

"I will…..eventually."

"Eventually is not good enough for me. I should be able to meet your family, Toshi. Like you met mine. Toshi, either tell them or break up with me because I hate this double life thing. It may work for Jirou and all but it doesn't work for me," the blonde said all light gone from his eyes. "See you later."

"Rei….crap."

-----*----

"Satoshi, finally," his mother greeted when he arrived, hugging her eldest son and walking him into the sitting room. The first thing he noticed was his little brother's best friend who looked about ready to cry and Ryou looked extremely pissed off. Ryuuga sat in an arm chair, drumming to the music on his I-pod.

"Ryuuga, take those things out of your ears!"

"Kaa-san, its Lithium. Give me a break."

Satoshi almost choked, he didn't know his brother was a fan.

"Beside, nerdy mama's boy Satoshi is here, you can just ignore me."

"No, this is a family meeting, that includes you Ryuuga."

"So," Satoshi asked, taking a seat on the loveseat.

"Your little brother decided he was going to announce that he is moving in with this other boy."

"Kaa-san, you've known Choutarou-kun for what…five years now? Give him a break and its just moving in, like roommates. I have roommates."

"That's different, Satoshi-darling. He wants to move in with Ootori in a romantic sense. They plan to share a bed….how could one of my son's turn out gay!!" she cried.

"Whoa, I'm NOT gay. Choutarou is the only guy I like and he's the only person I love."

"So you're bi, that's cool too," Satoshi smiled.

"No, it's not cool. This goes against nature, just like those boys Ryuuga listens to. I bet those boys are having sexual relations with each other as well. How their parents can even stand to be proud of that? I don't know. And that small one, that little blonde on that is always wearing the bunny ears, is so obviously a little slut."

"Take that back," Satoshi glared, shocking all his family. "I mean, Rei is obviously dating Toshi and no one else."

"Uh…actually they said they weren't dating at the VMAs."

"No, we said no comment. If we wanted the press in our bedroom we'd invite them. Besides that we can tell the press about us when we're ready. We are perfectly content with having the world assume that we are dating, even if Rei outed us already or at least will be…."

"Wait, what are you talking about?" his family asked in unison.

"I guess Rei is right but if he finds out I'll never hear the end of it," Satoshi sighed, standing from the loveseat and going to put a DVD in. "This is the backstage DVD that's going to be released with the new album."

"HEY!! How'd you get that? The album is going to be released for like two more months…" Ryuuga yelled. It couldn't be that his brother is actually….no way.

Satoshi sat back on the loveseat, grabbing the remote to hit play.

Rei came into view. "Hello, minna, today we are going through the lives of us…LITHIUM!!! That stands for awesome! Actually, I don't know what it stands for in English. Oh well….Let's start with simple introductions. I'm Rei, I play guitar and sometimes the keyboard." The camera turned to face the four other boys sitting around a table and talking. "That's Jun, he can play guitar and piano, but he's our vocalist. A kick ass vocalist. Next to him is Saki who is our bass player. Shin, he's our lead guitarist who likes to show boat…A LOT!! And next to him, is the most gorgeous guy ever, Toshi, and he's our drummer. So let's go!!"

The camera went off before showing the boys walking into a auditorium, wrapped up from the cold. Each one waved to the camera as they passed and they all looked extremely tired. "It's 7 in the morning and we have rehearsal for the concert," Jun mumbled. "But right now we all need coffee. Lots of it."

It cut off again, this time to show them on stage practicing.

For Satoshi it was a very long 30 minutes for the DVD to get to the last 15. The last 15 that would not only out his relationship but out him to his parents.

"OKAY MINNA!! This is a very special part," Rei yelled, camera in hand again. "This is a look into our lives and our apartment. So this is the living room," Rei panned the camera around showing the large living room, Shin sitting on the couch playing his guitar. Rei ran towards a door, opening to reveal a dark room with a bed covered in silver silk. "This is Jun's room, Jun was very 'busy' last night and that is why he is talking a shower."

"STAY OUT OF IT, REI!!!"

"YOU'RE A SCREAMER!!!" Rei teased.

"Go fuck yourself."

"No thank you I have Toshi for that. Speaking of….." Rei ran from Jun's room to the door next door. He opened it revealing a messy room, a full size bed thoroughly ruffled. "This is mine and Toshi's room. That's right fan girls we are dating….I'll wait for you to stop squealing….OKAY!!" The door to the room opened, revealing one Shishido Satoshi in all his nerd-ish glory. "Ahhh…This is what Toshi really looks like, but I'll turn the camera away now."

"I was at my parent's place, give me a break."

"You look like a nerd!!"

"Shut up, Rei!!"

"Nope."

"What do you want me to do? Walk into my parent's house dressed normally…."

"It would be funny and I could cling to your side."

"Oh, that's perfect. Then they can introduce me as their homosexual visual kei rocker son. Kami-sama, I can see the look on my parent's faces now. Bad enough that my little brother is dating his best friend and they haven't realized it…argh….never mind…go bug Saki while I get dressed."

Satoshi hit the stop button, his family's eyes turning to him. "So?"

-----*----

The band sat around in their apartment waiting for Toshi to come back. Jirou was upset because after the photoshoot Keigo was called away by his father, so they couldn't have love love time now. Damn.

The door opened revealing Toshi, a couple of other boys behind him.

"You told them?" Rei asked, at little mad at himself for making his lover do that.

"Practically disowned me right then and there. I told them if they didn't want to support Ryou anymore he could come crash here till he found a place. So everyone this is my otouto Ryou and his boyfriend Choutarou."

Choutarou bowed respectively to his sempai while Ryou just scoffed. "Oh, he's so adorable," Rei cooed, running over and glomping onto Choutarou. "He's so tall too. I think I can live with this. I can definitely live with this," he giggled. Everyone feared the ideas going through Rei's head, but if the glare on Ryou's face was indication then this was going to turn out funny.

-chapter 5 owari-

Extra note: Jirou is still dressed as Jun at the end, so neither Shishido or Choutarou realize that Jun is Jirou.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Lithium

Paring: Adorable. Side Dirty and Silver

Rating: M to be safe

Summary: Keigo and Jun are secretly dating. Gakuto has a crush on Jun. Jirou is just oblivious. And Jun is the top visual kei rocker in japan. Could life be any crazier? And what connection does Jirou have to Jun, if any?

Standard Disclaimer Applies

Chapter 6

"Choutarou-kun, would you like to come to the studio today? We are going to be filming a music video," Rei asked, looking up a the silver from his position in Choutarou's lap.

"Get your head out of my boyfriend's lap."

"I-I don't mind, Ryou-san, he's not hurting anyone."

"But I DO mind! Nii-san!!"

"Rei, stop making my brother yell!!" Satoshi sighed.

"What is Jun doing?" Shin growled. "He does know we are going to be meeting Atobe at the studio in like five minutes, right? Jun, GET OFF THE DAMN PHONE!!!"

Jun came out from his room, phone still on his ear. "Yep. We'll see you soon, love you too. Bye. When I'm on the phone, don't interrupt me!"

"You don't need to talk to Atobe every waking hour of the damn day. If he's not here your on the phone with him, if your not on the phone your web chatting…come on. All the lovey dovey is making me sick."

"Just because you're single doesn't mean the rest of us have to suffer," Jun smirked as they left their apartment. When they made it outside they kept their mouths shut. Best not to give the paparazzi something to print. Choutarou and Ryou had learned fast to avoid eye contact with the paps as they would print anything and everything having to do with a celebrity. Once inside the limo they were free to talk again.

"So you're really dating Atobe?"

"Yep. Yep," Jun smiled.

"I always thought Atobe-buchou had a crush on Jirou-sempai," Choutarou mused.

"Hey, Choutarou-kun, I'll tell you a secret if you promise not to tell Ryou-kun," Jun smiled.

"Uh…I don't think I can keep a secret from Ryou-san…I mean….." Choutarou stuttered, nervously twirling his cross. "Umm…I promise?"

Jun nodded, before crawling across the seat to Choutarou. He whispered discreetly in the silver's ear.

"EHHHH???" Choutarou cried in shock looking at his sempai. Jun gave a single nod before returning to his seat on the other side of the limo. "You…it…nani?"

"What did you say to him?" Shishido glared.

Jun smirked, crossing his arms and legs. "Nothing, I just told him my full name is all."

"And he's someone you know, Choutarou?"

Choutarou nodded dumbly. That's all he could do. Never in a million years would he guess that Jun was really Jirou-sempai. NEVER!!

Shishido didn't really care one way or another. Choutarou would eventually tell him the secret. Because there was absolutely NO secrets between them.

----*----

"Keigo! We are actually filming today, are you excited?" Jirou yelled, glomping onto his boyfriend and hoping his was just as excited.

"Define excited."

"Eh? You're not excited about raping me?"

"Is one generally excited to forcibly take sex from their lover. Then again, one can not rape the willing. Like you are oh so willing," Keigo pointed out.

"TRUE!!! But in the video technically I'm not so willing. Think of it that way, okay?"

"Whatever."

"Oh and by the way, Choutarou-kun knows," Jirou sang, walking off to talk to the director.

Atobe turned his eyes to the nervous silver who immediately flushed and looked the opposite direction.

"Alright, we would like to make this smooth as possible and hopefully do this in one take. It should be simple considering your relationship. Now, we'll start with Jun undressing and Atobe you're watching him, give almost a sadistic look as you watch him. From there I want you to get up and push Jun against the wall and tear his shirt open…after that feel the rest of the way out. Places people."

Jirou stood behind the sets door waiting for the director to say action. "Action!" He entered slowly, closing the door behind him. The man who called him hear sat in the plush arm chair of the bedroom, legs crossed eyes dark as he watched him. The command would be the same as always: undress and don't hide. Slowly he unzipped his hoodie, letting the hood fall from his head. Even slower he let the article fall to the floor by his shoes. His hand went to his pants but the man was impatient.

He stood from the chair, pushing Jirou against the wall brutally. His hair tore Jirou's shirt straight in half, a hot mouth finding untouched neck. Jirou threw his hand against the wall, moaning in wanton abandon as his once trusted lover bruised him. The shreds of his shirt fell to the ground, his pants joined them leaving him nude in the dark room. Never before did he cringe under his lover's intense glare but that was before. While part of him cried out for Keigo, dreamed of having him another part of him feared the beautiful man.

Keigo gripped Jirou's arm, throwing the boy to the bed and quickly undressing. Keigo's mouth was everywhere on his body. His mouth, neck, face, nipples, no where was off limits. He cried out in pleasure, in pain. Screaming desperately for his lover to see him again. Praying for Keigo to be his again. To be the once caring man he use to be . His back arched into the other, a cry of desperation breaking from his throat.

"And cut! That was beautiful," the director smiled.

"Really?" Jirou beamed. "I was thinking we might add another scene if we didn't have enough footage for the video."

"No, I think that should work, plus we are going to shoot the footage of the band and you. So that should be enough…."

"Now lets not be rash," Keira interjected. "If Jun-kun wants to add another sex scene then I think we should."

"No, I think the one will be enough, Keira-san. We don't want to much footage," Jirou smiled.

"Damn. Oh well, I still have the tape from the other day."

"What tape?" the two asked in unison.

"What? Nothing. I need to go edit some footage," with that the girl ran from the studio straight to her office.

"That was odd," Jirou sighed, climbing from the bed. One thing he hated about skin tight nude underwear was that it was impossible to hide any form of arousal. As such, he had been trying desperately to think of something other than Keigo. Thank kami-sama it worked. Imagining girls naked was definitely his kryptonite.

"Jun, you go and get changed and we'll start shooting with the band in here."

"Come on, Kei-chan, you can come get dressed with me," Jirou smiled, holding out his hand to his boyfriend. Keigo took Jirou's hand, opting to lead the way, he was no uke. "See that wasn't so bad," Jirou sang as he swung their arms as they walked towards Jirou's dressing room. "I thought it was perfect. My only problem is the thousand of fan girls that are going to see my man shirtless."

"And you think ore-sama approves of so many seeing you act that sensual?"

"I was? But I turned it down, big time."

Keigo raised an eyebrow at his lover. "That was turned down?"

"Yeah…why?"

"Then no one should be allowed to see you like that except for me," Atobe smirked, pushing Jirou hard against the wall.

"Mm…jealous, are we?" Jirou purred, wrapping an arm around Keigo's neck.

"Extremely." Atobe leaned forward, sealing their lips together in a heated kiss. Jirou eagerly fought the tongue pushing its way into his mouth, his leg coming up to wrap tightly around his lover's waist.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, sempai," a voice stuttered forcing them to break apart. They turned just in time to see Choutarou bow quickly before running off. Jirou could only find it in himself to shrug before pulling Keigo's attention back to their make-out session.

By the time they were sedated and thoroughly relaxed they had lost the daylight necessary to shoot Jirou's part of the video. Yoshida, of course, yelled at him but he just said that meant he had a whole day to get it right. They were going to be shooting the scene three or four different times anyways and they wanted to shoot the rape scene again with the white hair. It's not like they were going to get the video done in one day.

----*----

Shishido couldn't believe it. A week. An ENTIRE week had passed and Choutarou still had not told him Jun's real name. Not that he cared, it just showed him that Choutarou was capable of keeping secrets from him and he didn't like that one bit. He thought he could get it out of the other by refusing him sex but that ended up reversed. Somehow Shishido found himself the one punished. ISN"T THE UKE SUPPOSED TO HAVE THE POWER?! Maybe Choutarou was more attracted to Rei. What with the way he doted on Rei. Allowed Rei to hug him. Sleep on him. He practically coddled the elder male. It just wasn't right and Toshi was letting them get away with it.

Now Choutarou was petting the blonde and singing to him. "WHAT THE HELL, CHOUTAROU? He's not a pet cat!"

"Shishido-san, he's sleepy. He's been working really hard lately."

"Finally, someone who understands," Rei yawned, curling deeper into Choutarou's lap. Shishido glared. Four years. Four FUCKING years it took him to get Choutarou to call him by his first name and now it was back to family name.

"Damnit, Choutarou, he's not your boyfriend. I AM!!"

"I know that, Shishido-san. But if you can look at women, by the way I find that annoying, then why can't I look at cute guys, like Rei-chan."

"Nya," Rei winked.

"That's different. How can I be sure you wouldn't break up with me for a cuter…uke," Shishido blushed.

"How can I be sure you won't break up with me for a woman? I mean you are bi-sexual, Shishido-san."

"Okay, maybe I'm a little closer to the gay side…but still…"

"But what, Shishido-san, give me one good reason why you wouldn't leave me for large breasts and a…."

"Vagina?" Rei interjected, getting a small embarrassed nod from Choutarou.

"Because I'm in love with you, that's why."

"Ah!!"

"Damnit, I thought you were tougher than that kid, shit," Shin cursed, digging in his pocket and handing 10,000 yen over to the other guitarist.

"Saki, I believe you lost, too."

Shishido turned at the voice, more than shocked to see Jirou walking out of Jun's bedroom in nothing but a silk sheet. "I believe you said Choutarou would crack and tell him about me before Shishido said 'I love you'. You owe me 20,000," Jirou giggled, holding out his hand.

"You got lucky," Saki glared, begrudgingly handing the cash over.

"Nope, I just know my friends. Now if you'll excuse, I have a cock that needs riding."

"WAIT!! WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED??!!!" Shishido yelled.

"It's simple, otouto. Choutarou-kun was upset that you had yet to tell him you love him. He confided in us and in turn Jirou confided in him and then the bets just kind of happened. Saki was sure Choutarou-kun would crack and tell you that Jirou-kun is Jun before you actually said 'I love you'. Shin, just didn't think you would say it all. Rei, was just the device to make you jealous enough to say it."

"Jirou is Jun? Does Atobe know that?"

"Naw, Atobe is in there fucking a stranger. Of course he fucking knows," Shin scoffed.

"So now that you know you can't tell anyone. Jirou has kept his secret for over a year now and he plans to keep it that way, considering Gakuto-kun's crush on him and all…he thinks it's a little creepy to have one of his best friends crushing on him so hard."

Shishido could only sigh. "I won't tell Mukahi, in exchange no more messing with MY love life."

"Deal," Satoshi smiled, patting his brother on the head.

"I'm not a fucking dog."

All they could do was laugh.

-chapter 6 owari-


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Lithium

Paring: Adorable. Side Dirty and Silver

Rating: M to be safe

Summary: Keigo and Jun are secretly dating. Gakuto has a crush on Jun. Jirou is just oblivious. And Jun is the top visual kei rocker in japan. Could life be any crazier? And what connection does Jirou have to Jun, if any?

A/N: I suggest listening to Evanescence Snow White Queen while reading the end so you get the feel of the video.

Standard Disclaimer Applies

Chapter 7

"OH, JUN'S INTERVIEW IS ON!!" Gakuto yelled, reaching for the remote only to have his hand smacked. "Itai, what was that for?"

"Gakuto, we just had sex and you want to go obsess over another guy. We are supposed to cuddle and have sweet pillow talk," Yuushi sighed, pushing his hair from his eyes.

"We will…AFTER I watch Jun's interview."

"Gakuto…."

"Wait, what's with the look, Yuushi?" Gakuto asked, completely forgetting the remote.

"I love you, you know that but I can't ignore this anymore. I was fine with it at first but now its starting to really piss me off."

"What is?"

"Your obsession with Jun. It's like your more in love with him than you are with me. I can't get acting like I don't care when I do care. If you want to obsess over him that's fine, but it means the end of our relationship."

"Yuushi, you….can't be serious? We've been together for…ever..and I love you but Jun is…."

"It's fine," Yuushi said, climbing from the bed and re-dressing. "Consider us on a break until you decided who you are really in love with."

"Yuushi…."

"Ja ne, Gakuto!"

----*----

"Man, Mukahi, whats with the rain cloud that's been following you around," Shishido asked the unusually quiet red-head.

"Huh? Oh, it's raining?"

"What? No, its not raining. Did you finally go brain dead? Hello, anything alive in there," Shishido called, knocking on Gakuto's head.

"Funny, Ryou."

"What? No, you're are supposed to yell and insult me back, come one, Gakuto. What's up with you today? Speaking of, where is Oshitari?"

The effect was simultaneous, Gakuto brought his knees to his chest, and began crying. Jirou sighed in both pity and aggravation. "Keigo, call Oshitari and have him get his butt in the club room, NOW!!!" Jirou ordered. He was so not in the mood. He had already gone three days with little sleep and he was already double booked for the next week. Yeah, now was not a good time to be messing with him.

Oshitari entered the clubroom, his hair pulled back and his glasses missing--he was in a slump too. "You, sit and hold Gakuto." Seeing as Jirou never glared like that Oshitari decided it best to do as told. When the megane took a seat, his boyfriend immediately clung to him.

"Yuushi, you love Gakuto. Gakuto you love Yuushi. No other alternative."

"Really? Because it seems like Gakuto is in love with Jun," Oshitari said the name, his voice pouring with venom.

"No, he doesn't!! Gakuto, look at me. When you think 'Jirou' what do you think? Do you love me?"

"As a friend yes, but not romantically," Gakuto nodded, scooting closer to Yuushi.

"Then you don't love Jun."

"Why would me not loving you have anything to do with Jun?"

"Because I am Jun!"

Gakuto couldn't stop the laugh that burst from his throat. "Thank you for that laugh Jirou, I needed that. No offense but I've heard you sing. You are no Jun."

"Look, not to be mean, but I'm tired. I have to be on set in 20 minutes, I have the screening party for Vampiric Dream tomorrow evening. I have three photoshoots, four interviews, and a recording session scheduled. I'm not in the mood to be joking."

"Calm down, Jirou," Atobe whispered, wrapping his arms around Jirou's waist. Jirou gave a content sigh, leaning against his boyfriend. Because of all he was doing they hadn't had time to have sex in a while, the closest they got was the re-shot for the video. Keigo was truly a saint for putting up with him.

"If you would like," Jirou sighed. "You an come down to the set with us and watch. You just have to be quiet."

Gakuto was skeptical but he decided to humor his normally hyper best friend.

----*---

"Oh, Jun, you look fantastic," the director gleamed when the singer came out. Gakuto's mouth dropped straight to the floor, Jirou actually looked exactly like Jun. His hair was flat and black against his head, his eyes were now ruby red thanks to contacts. He wore laced up knee high boots, under a Victorian style dress. Style being the operative word. The top had cuts running up and down the sleeves that rested on his shoulders. The bodice was laced tightly, accenting his form while the skirt part was merely shredded fabric that moved with his every step. The dress was in dark colors to off set the black and white the video would be shot in.

"This is what we are thinking. We have the street closed off, start where that stoplight is down at the end there and walk towards this stoplight here. Feel the music for us and please ignore the fans that are blowing the trash around. After this take, we'll go film by the fountain where we filmed the others."

"She had me stand in the water," Rei yelled.

"Right. Places."

Jirou took his place, placing his hand on the silver pole. "And action!"

The words flowed from his mouth as he walked hauntingly down the empty street. He knew his voice wouldn't be heard on the track but he sucked at lip syncing who he always choose just to sing the words.

'Wake up in a dream. Frozen fear. All your hands on me. I can't scream…' he froze in his spot, hands gripping his shoulders as he looked up at the sky. He continued walking, his tone and eyes angrier--filled with sorrow and angst.

'Don't scream anymore my love, 'cause all I want is you…' he reached a hand towards the camera, before pulling the hand to his chest and looking down towards the ground. 'I can't save your life,Though nothing I bleed for is more tormenting.' Jirou turned to look at the cameras again, his dark red manicured nails leaving dark streaks as he ran his hand down his face and neck. 'I'm losing my mind and you just stand there and stare as my world divides.' As he sang he held his head, before bending down to pick up a stray pebble. As his voice rose with the words, 'my world divides' he threw the pebble into the stunt glass, shattering it.

He sang the last chorus, running his hands across his body, before giving a dramatic almost sinister look at the camera and turning on his heels to walk away rapidly.

Applause broke out as he turned back around with a smile. "You liked?"

"I've got chills," Saki approved.

"The glass thing? Brilliant, Jun. Just brilliant," Shin complimented.

"Pitch perfect even," Toshi smiled.

"No, my voice cracked slightly, you guys are just tone deaf," Jirou laughed. "Director-san?"

"Got it in one take. Its all good footage. We'll shoot by the fountain now and I would really like to get that in one take, because once you get that dress wet it'll be hard to re-shoot. I know its been a frustrating couple of weeks but if we get this we can go in the editing studio and get this video done," she smiled.

Luckily, they got the entire thing in one shoot. Mainly of Jirou walking along the foutain's edge and splashing the water once or twice. They all couldn't wait to get back to the studio and pick the footage for this. Though it wasn't their job they still loved to have some input.

"Man, you really are Jun, aren't you?"

"Kills all sexual attraction to me, doesn't it?"

"Only a lot," Gakuto grimaced, clinging tighter to Yuushi's arm. "But you're still cute, in a totally different sense."

Yuushi released his arm, wrapping it tightly around Gakuto's shoulders. He was truly happy to have this Jun crush gone. "How have you been pulling this double life off?"

"With much difficulty? I've been practically killing myself lately and Keigo has been denying me sex and making me nap instead," Jirou pouted, pulling his boyfriend's arm tighter around him. Keigo wouldn't stand to close to Jirou because Jirou was still soaking wet.

"Ore-sama would rather you not kill yourself for your career."

"And I'm glad you are so protective of me, but I need sex too, almost as much as sleep."

"Perhaps if you behave."

"And if I be a bad boy, what then?"

"Wait!" Yuushi called. "I just realized you were at the Critic's Choice Awards."

"Oh yeah, I was, wasn't I?" Jirou giggled. "I forgot."

"You sat at Ume Masami's table. You met Ume Masami!"

"Uh…yeah? That wasn't the first time I met her though, we talk every now and then. She a fan of mine."

"You talk to Ume Masami?"

"Would you stop saying her name like that? It's starting to creep me out, and yeah, i have her number in my phone. You know, being a celebrity kind of means you're friends with other celebrities."

"I hate you, Jirou," Yuushi glared. "Ume Masami is a goddess. I have every single one of her movies, even her movie where she tragically dies in a surprise twist. I cried for hours," Yuushi sighed dramatically patting at his eyes.

"Now who is the one with a celebrity crush?" Gakuto glared, pushing Yuushi in the ribs.

"She's to old for me. Besides I worship the ground she walks on. When it comes to romance, she is the queen."

"ARGH!!! Yuushi, you are such a chick!! You have no right to be the seme in this relationship," Gakuto groaned. Inwardly he was smiling. Normalcy never seemed so great.

-----*-----

"What'd you call us all for?" Gakuto asked.

"Because I thought you might like to see our new music video," Jirou cheered, waving the DVD around.

"Oh. Oh. Oh. I do," Rei waved.

"Let's see it then," Shishido prompted.

"Hai." Jirou placed the DVD in before running and plopping down on his lover's lap, said lover giving a slight 'oof' before regaining his composure and holding Jirou tightly. Remote in hand, Jirou hit the play button.

The video came on, showing an empty street, trash blowing in the wind. Jirou appeared behind the stoplight, running his hand up and down the silver pole. A door slammed as Jirou's head turned in that direction. The video faded to show a shaking boy, unzipping his hoodie slowly as a dark man watched. Jirou's form slowly faded back into shot showing the boy standing by a white fountain. Kanji appeared on screen, disappearing as quickly as they came. Words of dark promises and promises of love. As the chorus arrived the band appeared in and around the foutain, Saki jumped down into the water as the guitar blared and Jirou sang the chorus.

The scene faded into the background as a new scene became the foreground. The man pushing his lover again the door, ripping his shirt open, mouth devouring his neck, hands roaming desperately. He pulled back, placing a delicate finger to whimpering lips before replacing said finger with his mouth. The chorus faded out leading to the next verse. A disheveled Jirou jolted up in bed, his body bruised his hands holding his body, tears streamed down his face. The scene faded out to show the same boy standing beside a fountain, on his knees, watching the memories that replayed in the water. His lover torturing him as his back arched into the other man. His own mouth open in cries of both strangled pleasure and pain. His mouth said the words for him. 'I can't scream.' The scene faded back into the one of a frightened boy in bed, his knees to his chest, eyes wide as more imagines of sexual abuse played in the background. His face turned, angry as he grabbed a pillow and hurled it at the wall, his mouth muttering the words 'I can't sleep'.

The scene switched back to the one of the fountain, Rei and Shin back to back mouthing the words to the chorus as they played their instruments. Toshi nodded his head to the rhythm as he kept up the simple drum beat. For a single moment everything went black before the bedroom re-appeared to show the arguing couple. Scenes flash past. Of arguing. Of the boy cutting his wrists. The torture. The pain. The sorrow. The love they once shared. The last scene it showed was of a happier time, a sweet kiss before the entire scene shattered like crystal.

Again it went back to the band, this time focusing on Toshi as Jirou came around, running a hand up the side of Toshi's face as the drummer played. Jirou gave an almost demonic look to the camera as his lips mouthed the words to the song. Everything went white as you saw the boy falling backwards to his death, his lover raced through the fountain towards the other. He caught his hand just in time to pull the boy back up into a warm embrace. The last line echoed as Jirou turned away and walked down the deserted street. The last imagine was of the boy crying in his lover's arms, praying everything would be okay. The credits rolled and Gakuto applauded. "That was awesome."

Everyone was in agreement. Even though it would publicly out his relationship, Jirou was incredibly happy with how the video turned out. It was dark and beautiful, exactly how he wanted. He just hoped his relationship never took that abusive turn. Keigo kissed his neck lovingly as if sensing his concerns, and he just knew it never would.

-chapter 7 owari-


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Lithium

Paring: Adorable. Side Dirty and Silver

Rating: M to be safe

Summary: Keigo and Jun are secretly dating. Gakuto has a crush on Jun. Jirou is just oblivious. And Jun is the top visual kei rocker in japan. Could life be any crazier? And what connection does Jirou have to Jun, if any?

Standard Disclaimer Applies

Chapter 8

Lithium sat behind the table of microphones, Atobe snuggled close to Jirou as the press flashed away.

"In this latest release, not only was Toshi and Rei's relationship made public but a secret relationship between you and Atobe-san? Did you lie to us previously about the kiss? Or did your relationship start after said kiss?"

"We lied about the kiss to keep our relationship a secret due to certain things going on in Keigo's home life," Jun reasoned with a smile.

"Are these things settled now?" the press asked, holding their recorders forward.

"Very much so. Jun and I plan to get married very soon."

"Wait, what? Who said that? No one proposed to me!"

Keigo dug into his pocket, pulling out a small velvet box and holding it open to the press before showing it to Jun. The press leaned forward holding their breaths in anticipation. Jirou looked down at the platinum ring with its one large diamond, an emerald to its left and an emerald to its right, on opal on each side finished the design.

"Oh, no. No, you can't just say we are getting married and then show me a ring and think we are engaged," Jirou glared, taking the ring out of the box and placing it on his ring finger. "This isn't how it works. You have to be down on one knee and damn, this ring is nice…" Jirou said, looking at his hand from all angles.

"Does this mean you are saying 'yes'?" the press asked.

"No!" Jirou yelled before looking at the ring fondly.

"Ore-sama believes you just accepted, Jun," Atobe smirked.

"Fine, we are getting married but I get to plan the wedding and you have to go along with everything!"

"Ore-sama can deal with that."

The press laughed before turning on Rei and Toshi to ask them questions though many women continued to take pictures of the very real ring on Jun's ring finger.

Later that night Jirou sat up in his bed, rousing his lover. "We're getting married."

"Yes. I know this," Keigo murmured, turning over to go back to sleep. Jirou groaned, shaking Keigo's shoulder as he bounced. "Kei-go!!! Keeeiiiiigo," he whined using his singing voice. "We are getting married. MARRIED!!! Till death do us part…."

"I know, Jirou, now lay down and go back to sleep."

"It doesn't bother you at all?"

"Should it? Does it bother you? Because I love you and I know I want to marry you, it's that simple, Jirou. If you have to think about it that much maybe we should hold off."

"It doesn't bother me, persay. I like the idea of being married to you, its just, we are 18 and they say celebrity marriages never last and….I guess I am being paranoid," Jirou sighed, sliding back under the covers. Keigo rolled over, wrapping his arms tight around his lover and pulling him close.

"Jirou, you have no need to be paranoid. I love you and its that simple."

"I love you, too."

---*---

"Why is this such a big deal, Jirou," Shishido sighed.

"This is the location of my wedding. It has to be perfect. We can have the reception at Keigo's home but I'd rather not have the ceremony on the Atobe Estate."

"I don't see the big deal," Gakuto shrugged, looking at the books Jirou had laid out.

"For one, get your feet off the 20,000 dollar couch. For two, this is my wedding. I'm only getting married once. For three, keep your opinions to yourself because you have no sense of design despite being gay. Oshitari, you help me," Jirou pouted, holding the pamphlets out to the bluenette.

"How about a graveyard?"

"Haha…could we do that?"

Keigo gave a cough as he passed going to the kitchen. "I was joking, Keigo, but I would like to have the wedding outside of Atobe property."

"Then that leaves us a very small percentage of Asia. Would you be willing to have your wedding in Europe?" Oshitari laughed.

"No! I want my wedding in Japan! IT HAS TO BE IN JAPAN!!! Oh, how about Hokkaido? My grandparents live there and I lived there when I was younger…"

"Hokkaido is acceptable," Keigo agreed, handing Jirou a soda as he set next to the other.

"Oh, we could get married on my grandparent's plantation. The same place they got married."

"A farm? Unacceptable, Jirou. Atobe's do NOT get married on farms."

"Keigo, you have to see it. It's beautiful there. You will definitely love it, I promise; and if you don't, you can chain me to the bed."

"I can chain you to the bed, regardless."

"Very true, but I think this will be perfect and you have a mansion in Hokkaido, right? So everything will be perfect," Jirou beamed.

----*----

"Suika, if your father were not already in the hospital THIS would surely do it," the furious woman glared.

"Okaa-san, calm down, it's not that big of a deal," Hiromi sighed, walking into her parent's sitting room.

"Hiromi, you hush, I'm talking to your sister. Suika, how could you tell your son it is okay for him to marry another boy and then have the devil wedding HERE?"

"Okaa-san, it would break Jirou's heart to hear that. Besides that we have already discussed this with otou-san and he approved of Jirou and his fiancee."

"You talked to your father?" the women asked skeptically.

"Of course. Tou-san approved of Atobe-kun almost immediately and is now to determined to be at the wedding," Suika smiled.

"Did you say Atobe? As in THE Atobe's."

"Yeah, Jirou is marrying Atobe Keigo, the one and only heir to the Atobe fortune," Hiromi called. "I wish Misusaki would marrying a nice boy of girl like that. I swear to kami-sama is Misusaki ever ends up dating that Shinogawa I will scream and curse till the day ends. Not that Hiroki-kun is a bad person, just….there is just something about him."

"Hiromi's issues aside. Jirou will be here soon with Atobe-kun and Atobe-kun's parents, so please at least try to be polite," Suika begged.

"You mean Atobe Keisuke and Atobe Kushina are coming here and the house looks like this?? They will think we are peasants, you should have told me sooner," the elderly woman groaned. Funny, how a simple name could change her entire attitude.

A few moments later a large black vehicle pulled into the driveway, the driver rushing out to open the doors. A blonde woman stepped out, chanel sunglasses in place, Dior purse on her arm and expensive Versace suit perfectly pressed. Her Marc Jacob heels dug into the soil and she grimaced slightly. "Wonderful."

"Mother, be polite," Keigo sighed, stepping out behind his mother, Jirou following him.

"Of course," the woman smiled, her husband coming to join her. She looped her arm through his, looking about the property. "It's quaint and homely."

"Mother," Keigo once again sighed.

"Honestly, don't you make money in your…career?" she asked, addressing Jirou.

"Lots of it, but I would prefer getting married where my grandparent's did."

"I see. A country boy," she said the words like they were poison on her tongue.

"Welcome to my home," Jirou's grandmother called with a smile. Kushina turned on the woman in the yukata with a grimace.

"Oh, cotton, how plebian."

Keigo shook his head in dismay. People called him narcissistic and spoiled--well he is--but his mother was where he learned it.

"This is a lovely little homestead you have here. Of course, there will need to be some serious redecorating done. We'll need seating for at least 400 hundred people, and naturally we need to set up an area for the press and paparazzi."

"Kushina, this is Keigo's wedding, it is he choice whether to have the press here or not," Keisuke informed his wife.

"Obviously its all about his choices or else he would be marrying a woman. Honestly, Keigo, it's not to late. We can find you a pretty blonde if that is the type you like."

Keigo glared at his mother, wrapping his arm tightly around Jirou's waist and pulling the other in for a drawn-out kiss to emphasize he would NOT marry a woman. His mother groaned before turning back to look over the acreage.

"Oh my god, if it isn't little Wakina Kushina. I see you got your boobs and nose done."

Kushina stiffened, before turning and lowering her sunglasses. "Flat-chest Hiromi…I see you've filled out since Senior High."

"And I see you found a rich man to mooch off of. Tell me, did you actually earn any of the millions you spend?"

"Oh, and what have you done with your life? Still single? College at 40?" Kushina laughed.

"Actually, I'm married and I'm one of the top musical producers in Japan. I own Kato Music Industry in Tokyo and I have one son who is the bassist for the band Lithium," Hiromi replied smugly.

"Um….MINNA!!! Please stop! I don't want animosity at my wedding," Jirou asked politely.

The two women ignored him and continued to hurl insults at each other. "I said knock it the fuck off!!"

"JIROU!!!" his mother and grandmother scolded.

"I'm sorry, but these plans are for my ONE wedding and I don't want it ruined by fighting."

"Whatever," Kushina scowled. "Pay whatever they want. We are leaving. Keigo, you are free to stay with these peasants if you should choose," Kushina said, getting in the limo and slamming the door.

Jirou sighed, collapsing into his fiancee. He didn't want to turn into a bridezilla but if everyone didn't cooperate and be happy for his wedding they would all be facing the wrath they didn't know existed.

-Chapter 8 Owari-


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Lithium

Paring: Adorable. Side Dirty and Silver

Rating: M for Lemon….happy now, Ice_flow??

Summary: Keigo and Jun are secretly dating. Gakuto has a crush on Jun. Jirou is just oblivious. And Jun is the top visual kei rocker in japan. Could life be any crazier? And what connection does Jirou have to Jun, if any?

Standard Disclaimer Applies

Note: This chapter is a look back at Jun and Atobe's first meeting so please enjoy and yes, it is a bit of a shorter chapter.

Chapter 9

"I'm going to play tennis," Jirou announced, getting up from the expensive imported leather couch.

"But, Jirou-chan, it's almost 10 o'clock at night," Rei told him, looking up at the clock.

"I'll go down to the Atobe Tennis Complex, it's open late. Besides I know Atobe Keigo," Jirou shrugged, leaving his new home. It was odd to him, living on his own with four other boys. He hardly had time for school friends and tennis anymore and he always seemed to be working. How did this happen to him? All he had been doing was singing some song randomly one day and boom he was the lead singer to a visual kei band.

He had been in a sweets shop singing the first song that came to mind and that had been Alumina--he watched Death Note way to much, but it was way to addicting to stop. Suddenly, some woman was looking at him with a critical eye and asking if he wanted to be in a band. After talking about it with his parents they agreed to allow him to do it. That's when he got the full visual kei makeover. Giving him the look he was now growing accustomed to. He was introduced to his other bandmates as Jun and the name kind of stuck.

At first he had been apprehensive about fitting it, but the entire band was actually really nice. Imagine his surprise when his cousin Misusaki turned out to be the bassist and his aunt the owner of the music company they worked for. Apparently the band had a lead singer previously but he was to much of a pop diva to cooperate and was fired. When Jirou joined Saki laughed and laughed and laughed until Jirou opened his mouth to sing. In that moment they all just accepted him and treated him like the baby of the group--even Rei who was the previous baby.

He entered the sports complex noticing it was pretty much empty--they would be closing soon anyways. Walking down to a court he decided he would just practice his serves for a while. Picking a court, he grabbed a basket of balls and went to the baseline to serve--he brought his own racket. Throwing the ball in the air he swung the racket forward to terribly miss. He cursed inwardly. He forgot that he was wearing plat formed boots which gave him an extra two inches of height. Height he was not yet use to. Good thing there was no one around to laugh at him.

A chuckle sounded from behind him and he realized he spoke to soon. Tossing another ball up, he swung forward this time connecting with the ball only to hit net. Another laugh sounded and he turned with a glare, only to stop dead in his tracks. His tennis buchou, Atobe Keigo, was standing at the gate watching with an amused expression. Jirou try to stop his eyes from wandering all across his buchou's sweaty form but he couldn't help it. Those shorts. That sleeveless hoodie that he wore no shirt under, the man was just begging to be checked out.

.

"Okay, chuckles, lets see you do it then," Jirou pouted, holding out the racket. He told himself that there was no way Atobe would recognize him dressed as Jun so he was free to act as he wanted. Atobe eyed him for a minute before coming into the courts and accepting the racket. Picking up a ball, he bounced it a couple of times before throwing it up into the air and sending it hurtling straight for the opposite side. It hit with a resounding thud in the exact corner of the correct box. But Jirou's eyes were more glued on Atobe's body. The way his hoodie rode up just an inch when he leaned back to serve. The delicate arch of his back. His all together flawless body. The only word Jirou's mind could muster was 'yummy'.

"Are you done eyeing ore-sama like a piece of meat?"

"Eh? Uh…embarrassing," Jirou blushed, scratching the back of his head. "Sorry, I know a big shot celeb like you probably isn't in to guys but well, I can't ignore a hot guy when I see one and….."

Atobe raised an eyebrow. "You seem oddly familiar, have we met?"

"Have we….no, I don't think so. My name's Jun, I'm the new lead singer for the band Lithium. Do you listen to music?"

"No, ore-sama does not listen to the music of the masses. But ore-sama is familiar with that band. Mukahi is always playing their songs on his I-pod," Atobe informed him with a tinge of irritation in his tone. "But there is something else about you…."

Jirou shrugged. "Maybe I just have one of those faces."

"Perhaps. Would you like ore-sama to teach you how to serve properly?"

"Is this a one time offer?" Jirou laughed.

"Be awed because ore-sama NEVER offers to show amateurs how to play."

"Does this mean you think I'm cute?" Atobe turned away, his hand covering his nose and mouth. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Do you want a proper lesson or what?"

"Hai," Jirou smiled, his black bangs falling into his eyes as he bowed. He rushed over and took his racket back and picking up a ball. He bounced the ball before tossing it up and missing horribly as he swung forward.

Atobe sighed in annoyance. "Pick up a ball." Jirou did as he told. It was so weird getting a tennis lesson when he was one of the best volleyist in the Senior High circuit. His form stiffened when Atobe's form encased his own. His chest to his back, Atobe's right hand over his own on the racket, his left hand on Jirou's shoulder to guide him. "Put your left foot behind your left," Atobe said, tapping Jirou's left ankle with his foot. Jirou did as he was told, his mind slowly shutting down with Atobe's hard body pressing against him.

"Bend over just slightly at your waist and bounce the ball."

He bent over just slightly, his ass push into Atobe's groin earning a small almost inaudible groan from the other teen. His mind was shutting down completely and all he could think about was sex. So bad. Atobe's mouth was close to his neck, hot breath fanning against his suddenly hot skin. His hand fell limp and dropped the ball, the yellow object bouncing away. "Opps," Jirou flushed, standing back up. "I should go get that." Only he could not move. Atobe's left arm was tight around his waist, his hips rolling subtly into his own.

He moaned out, trying to find the words to tell Atobe to stop. While he knew Atobe, Atobe didn't know the person he was seducing. Was he willing to have a one night fling with a boy he just met? They couldn't do this, he would stop this madness now.

--

Jirou groaned as his back hit the shower room wall hard, the sound swallowed by Atobe's own mouth as it covered his. He unzipped Atobe's hoodie, pushing it off to the floor, Jriou's own t-shirt following. He gasped as Atobe's mouth found an erect nipple, tongue flipping against the hard nub causing the boy to practically scream.

"Oh….kami…." Jirou gasped out, his erection straining against his shorts.

"Excitable, aren't you?"

"Let's not play around, just fuck me," he glared, pulling Atobe's shorts and boxers down.

Atobe chuckled at the boy's eagerness. "Turn around," he ordered. Jirou did as he was told, gasping as the cold shower room air touched his bare skin. "Ahh…" he cried out when Atobe's tongue pushed inside of him. His legs almost gave out from the overwhelming pleasure of the wet appendage sliding in and out of him.

His knees did give out when a finger entered him and struck his prostate. Luckily, Atobe caught him before he hit the crowd. "So sensitive," the heir purred, sucking playfully at Jirou's lower lip. Jirou pouted, playfully pushing on Atobe's shoulder.

"Go sit on the couch," Jirou ordered. Atobe listened, going to sit on the expensive couch that each locker room held. His eyes took in the sight of Atobe's full erection. Normally he would want to tease the other but he had wanted his buchou for so long that he didn't want foreplay. Climbing into the other teens lap, he reached behind him, pumping the large sex organ. Slowly he lowered on to it trying not to show how much pain he was in. He didn't want Atobe to know he was a virgin.

Atobe gripped Jirou's hips, helping him ease onto the appendage. Jirou shuttered as it became fully encased inside him. "Are you a virgin?"

"No, I just haven't had sex in a while," he lied.

Atobe rolled his eyes, but forgot the plight when Jirou lifted up only to slam back down with a gasp. The boy was obviously in a hurry as he rode the other teen, trying to shove the cock deeper than physically possible. "Ahh…kami-sama…so good…" he gasped, nails digging into Atobe's shoulders.

"So fucking tight," Atobe moaned, thrusting up as Jirou came down. Jirou reached down, grasping himself and jerking hard, his orgasm spilling out almost immediately. At the tightening muscles of the orifice, Atobe moaned out, spilling his seed into the petite boy. The back of his mind told him he probably should have used a condom, but the point was moot now.

"Mm…that was good," Jirou sighed, laying his head on Atobe's shoulder.

They detached from each other, quickly cleaning up and dressing. "Do you have a cell phone?" Jirou asked. Atobe reached into his pocket pulling out his cell and handing it to the other. Jirou typed his new cell number in before taking a picture of himself and typing his name. "There you go. Call me and we can 'hang out' sometime," he winked, leaving the locker room and sports complex. Once outside he let out the breath he was holding. He had acted so out of character. He acted cool and stuff. It was so weird but it was fun. If he had to have a secondary persona as to fool people than he knew exactly how he was going to act as Jun.

Jirou was surprised when the next day he got a call from Atobe and they actually did hang out. Even though he had known Atobe since before he could remember, hanging out with him like this made him fall in love all over again. Somehow they had started a relationship that wasn't just about sex but as friends too. Atobe seemed to really enjoy spending time with Jun and that upset him a little. If Atobe ever found out about him being Jun maybe Atobe wouldn't want to be with him anymore.

But if the day was to come that Atobe didn't want to be with Jirou well at least they had now and Jirou was going to make the best of it.

-Chapter 9 Owari-


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Lithium

Paring: Adorable. Side Dirty and Silver

Rating: M to be safe

Summary: Keigo and Jun are secretly dating. Gakuto has a crush on Jun. Jirou is just oblivious. And Jun is the top visual kei rocker in Japan. Could life be any crazier? And what connection does Jirou have to Jun, if any?

Standard Disclaimer Applies

Warning: bridezilla!Jirou

Chapter 10

Jirou sighed. One MONTH. One month he had waited for his kimono to be done and now it finally it was ready. He stared in the mirror at the black kimono with his purple branches and purple cherry blossoms. He wanted something dark as opposed to the traditional white. At least something had been done right on the first try. In the last month all his aunt and future mother-in-law could do was argue. He didn't know what their problem with each other was, but they needed to get over it fast. For that matter if Keigo told him to calm down one more time he was going to lose it.

"Ah, it's so beautiful," Rei complimented, fixing the little folds here and there. Jirou sighed, his friends and mother were the only people keeping him sane at this point. You think school would be his stabilizer but ever since he was presented with questions about a rumored double life everyone at school was in a frenzy. They all wanted to know who Jun truly was and where he lived. When they asked him about it he answered honestly and told them that 'yes', he did live a separate life. For the main reason that he wanted to attended Senior High like a normal student. He didn't want special treatment for being a celebrity. They thankfully understood this.

With every thing he was taking on at the moment he felt ready to go crazy. He had no time to sleep. Between interviews, phootshoots, recording for their THIRD album, wedding arrangements, tennis, and movie offers he was thoroughly overworked.

"Oh, Jirou, you look gorgeous," his mother complimented. "What are you thinking about doing with your hair?"

"I'm think extensions so that my hair is longer, and then braided loosely with sakura petals here and there."

"You'll look like a chick," Shin pointed out.

"So what? Rei, looks like a chick almost every day…"

"HEY!! We'll yeah, I do," Rei giggled.

"That aside. What's the grand total for the kimono?" Jirou smiled at the designer.

"Roughly about 12,000 dollars."

"Wow, cheaper than I thought. Rei, come help me undress. Kaa-san would you please pay him. I have cash or the card if you need it."

"I'll cover it, but don't expect me to pay for everything else," she laughed.

"Hai. Hai. Seriously, though, I'll pay for it. 12,000 dollars is like pocket change and…"

"Jirou, you're father and I need to at least buy you something for your wedding," she smiled.

"Thank you, kaa-san!"

----*----

"Okay," Jirou sang, plopping down on Keigo's lap with a large binder. "Guest list and seating arrangements!!"

"You are allowing ore-sama to help? I'm surprised."

"I want you to feel involved in our wedding, darling. Now just nod when I tell you to and everything will be happy," Jirou smiled.

"How about you nod when I tell you to and everything will be happy," Atobe counter offered.

"Later when we are in bed," Jirou hummed. "Now, I made a list of the press we can allow, if you would look over that for me please," Jirou smiled, handing the list back to his finace. Keigo accepted the list, not helping the smile that crossed his face. It always made me smile to see Jirou act so serious--it was to cute. After looking over the list Keigo handed back to Jirou. There was no one on that list that would cause trouble or write unnecessary gossip about them. That was a good thing.

"Can you help me with the seating arrangements? I just…nnh…we can't sit your mom anyway near Hiromi-ba-san and that is problematic. You're family can all sit by the bar, according to Keisuke-otou-sama there are drinkers on your side."

Keigo chuckled slightly at this. For one it was adorable hearing Jirou call his father by 'otou-sama'. For two, his family would have to be drinkers to put up with each other--to much ego in one room. "Give my mother two olive martinis and a screwdriver and she won't even notice who she is sitting near. She'll be to focused on the closest 21 year old with a nice body."

"That's creepy, Kei-chan."

"It's the lives of the rich, Jirou. The fathers are never around and dive into the work and usually have things with their secretaries. While the wives become drunks, spend their husband's money, and molest young boys. That's usually how it works, or at least in my family."

"Really?" Jirou pouted. "Then maybe we shouldn't get married. I don't want that to happen to us. I would be devastated if…" Jirou was cut off abruptly by his lover's lips pressing against his own. "That will NEVER happen to us Jirou. We already beat the statistics of arranged marriages in my family. I'm the first Atobe to not be put through an arranged marriage. I'm also the first Atobe to marry another man, but that is neither here nor there."

"And will I bear you an Atobe son?"

"We'll see how things play out."

Jirou nodded. "Back to the seating chart. We have the Oshitari's here, the Mukahi's here and the Shishido's here, we can put Rei's family here……"

--

"No, I want the arch in the orchard between the two cherry blossom trees. Well make it work," Jirou scowled at the planner. He didn't want to be mean to the woman, but come on!! He was asking something simple. Place the wooden arch between two cherry blossom trees. How hard is that? "I want the black pine chairs laced with the silver ribbon and tied with morning glory, is that so hard? Am I demanding to much for MY wedding? I didn't think so!!"

"You said you wanted the silver roll out carpet and white rose petals, correct?"

"Finally, something you remember correctly," Jirou glared.

"Geez, I've never seen Jirou this mean," Gakuto whispered to Yuushi.

"We'll compare after you get married, Gakuto."

"When am I getting married?"

"Sometime in December. I believe your mother said December 16th would be ideal."

"My mom…WHAT?? You can NOT be serious, Yuushi!!"

"Oh, I thought I would be spontaneous and merely spring our engagement on you, quite like Atobe did to Jirou," Yuushi laughed.

"And when you were planning to tell me? The day OF?"

"I just told you, Gakuto," Yuushi sighed. "Ne, Jirou, where is Atobe today?"

"Hm? Oh, he is picking the cake and setting the menu. His palate is so refined I left that end up to him, plus he knows everything I will and will not eat," Jirou smiled. "NO!! Kami-sama on high!! I'm coming out of the house and walking the aisle from there. I swear to all that is holy you screw one thing up for my wedding and I will have your pay cut in half. I kid you not, understand me?"

"H-hai, Atobe-sama!"

"Thank you. Now, please do have a nice day and just do everything correct. Okay, I have to go look at china patterns at the estate, so Oshitari if you would watch over things here for me and if you screw anything up, I will not hesitate to castrate you, okay?"

"At this moment, Jirou, I believe you would see that threat through."

"Wonderful. Then I know nothing will be ruined."

---

Jirou ran his finger down his checklist. Everything for the reception was good to go. Catering and personal chefs were ready. Music was ready. Everything was perfect. Kimonos were a check. Stylist appointment was a check. Invites and save the dates had been mailed out. RSVPs from all invited press were counted for. Seating was a check. Ceremony site was still debatable…but other than that everything was good to go for his wedding. A wedding that was only three days away. After this chaos it would be Gakuto's turn to get married. He was a little pissed though that Oshitari decided to propose now of all times. He felt like they were kind of stealing his thunder and he didn't like that one bit. But he was happy for his friends and he knew they would be happy together, but by god if they choose the DAY OF his wedding to announce their engagement he would kill them both and toss them into the Sea of Japan.

"Hey, Jirou, go to sleep! The mumbling of yours is keeping us up," Shin called from the other side of Jirou's bedroom door.

"Sorry, it's harder to fall asleep without Keigo here." Why they decided to stay apart the week before the wedding was beyond him?

"Funny, coming from the boy that use to do nothing but sleep!"

"Oh, bite me. I'll just count sheep." One fluffy white sheep. Two fluffy white sheep. Three fluffy white sheep. Before he could get to ten fluffy white sheep he was dead to the world.

----*----

Jirou shot up in bed as his alarm blared. His eyes drifted to the calendar and he almost screamed. It was 6 am the day of his wedding and he was still in bed. He needed to get up shower, get to the stylist and be on a plan to Hokkaido before 9 o'clock, that left him only three hours. There was another fact that hit him moments later. He jumped out of bed and ran into the living room. "I'M GETTING MARRIED TODAY!!" he yelled, startling all his housemates.

Jirou was letting no one sleep into today. In ten minutes flat he had everyone up, dressed, and showered and ready to leave for the stylist. The stylist was none to pleased with the long task set out for him in less than two hours but agreed non-the-less as he was being majorly compensated.

It was hard for Jirou to sit still in the chair as his hair was washed, then dried, then straightened, then colored, after which extensions were connected through his hair. He groaned lightly as his hair was tugged tightly into braids, the smell of sakura meeting his nose as fresh flowers were placed through out his hair. "Finished," the stylist announced.

Without saying thanks Jirou looked at the clock, 10 till 8. Fantastic, they would make great time if the plane took off on time. That being said, he would get into Hokkaido roughly around 12-1 o'clock. The ceremony would be at 3 on the nose. Not one minute before not one minute after, he was serious. After paying they all piled back into the car and took off for Narita. Thank god for private jets because Jirou did NOT want to spend two hours going through this hell called bag check and airport security.

Once on the plane, and up in the air, Jirou took the air phone and dialed his soon-to-be husband's cell phone. "Yes, Jirou?"

"Keigo, is everything ready and perfect?"

"Everything is perfect Jirou. Ore-sama saw to that myself, I am sure you will be quite pleased." Jirou let out an audible sigh of relief, at least he could depend on Keigo. "The cake and all food has arrived and is being prepared at home. The rings are safe with your mother as is your kimono which she refused to allow me to see."

"Good, its bad luck, Keigo."

"I believe that is a western tradition."

"Don't care!! Well, I will see you at the altar, love you, Kei-chan!"

"Love you too."

He hung up the phone and proceeded to stare out the window praying the plane would land soon.

--

"It's 1:05," he yelled, literally running into his grandmother's home. "Otou-san? Why are you not dressed? Get the hell upstairs and get dressed, NOW, if you would." The man allowed his son to get away with the yelling for just this once. "Okaa-san, help me dress. Please!!!"

The woman nodded her head, following Jirou upstairs to put on his kimono. He held in his breath as his mother tightened the garb around him. He had never learned how to properly tie a real kimono so he was glad that his mother knew. As he watched his mother go about the process he told himself this would be the ONLY time he ever wore one of these. He couldn't barely breath in it and he knew he was going to have a very hard time walking, but he had been practicing for weeks for this very day. "You look so beautiful," his mother sobbed, dabbing at her eyes.

"The veil won't mess up my hair, will it?"

"Your hair will be fine, darling," she smiled, carefully placing the veil atop his head and pinning it delicately into place.

"What time is it?"

"Just over 2 o'clock."

Jirou took a deep breath as muffled voices floated up through the windows. Now that the time was so close he could feel as the bridezilla melting from him, leaving him only with excitement mixed with anxiety. In less than an hour he would be an Atobe legally. In less than an hour the world would know that he is Jun. In less than an hour he would no longer be Atobe Keigo's boyfriend but Atobe Keigo's wife. So many things were going to happen in less than an hour.

--

He stood at the end of the seemingly never ending aisle, his father's arm hooked through his own. His anxiety was in full force. What if he tore the kimono? What if he tripped? What if he stumbled in his vows? What if Keigo didn't want to marry him anymore? What if? What if?

"Jirou," his father's kind voice said, his hands lifting the veil from his face. Jirou had to look around for a moment before he realized they were at the altar under the arch. When had they made it down the aisle? Was he graceful? Did he stumble? He couldn't remember. His father slowly gave Jirou's right hand over to Keigo, closing the larger hand around the smaller before walking away.

"Breathe," Keigo whispered, as the walked up to the priest. Did Keigo always look that desirable? Was his hair always that long and silver? How did his hair get that long? Was that eye shadow? Lip gloss? Was that an earring in his left ear?

Who was talking? Was that the priest? Keigo? What was the cold thing slipping onto his finger? Those were Keigo's lips moving, what was he saying? "I do," Jirou whispered, slipping the identical wedding band on to Keigo's finger. Did he just? Were they…?

"You may now kiss," the priest announced before Keigo's lips met Jirou's in a sweet kiss as cameras flashed. Just like that and they were married. Suddenly everything just came flashing through Jirou's hands. His slow graceful steps down the aisle. The large smile he word under his veils. The tears that almost fell as Keigo pledge his love and devotion. It had all really happened. They were really married. Now they had the rest of their lives to look forward to.

-Chapter 10 Owari-

Note: Next chapter, the reception (parts anyways) and the fun thing known as a shit storm, stay tuned.


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Lithium

Paring: Adorable. Side Dirty and Silver

Rating: M to be safe

Summary: Keigo and Jun are secretly dating. Gakuto has a crush on Jun. Jirou is just oblivious. And Jun is the top visual kei rocker in japan. Could life be any crazier? And what connection does Jirou have to Jun, if any?

Standard Disclaimer Applies

Chapter 11

Jirou couldn't help the smile that never left his face as another round of applause broke out after their dance. He was married now. Married to Keigo. Forever and beyond. It was a wonderful feeling.

The press politely walked forward to take pictures and ask their questions. "You choose property owned by the Horimo family, correct? Any particular reason?"

"I love that land. I've visited that house since I was a kid."

"Any reason? Do you have a connection to their family? Is that your second self?"

"I'm the middle child of Horimo Suika and Akutagawa Kyou. My real name is Akutagawa Jirou and seeing as I am graduating in a matter of weeks I see no problem with my true identity being revealed. Besides you guys would have dug it up eventually," Jirou smiled.

"Well you are Atobe Jirou now, correct?"

"Of course he is," Keigo smirked, pulling Jirou tighter against his side.

"Does this mean the end of your music career? Are you going to become a mere Atobe housewife?"

"I want to continue to sing and act as long as I can. It doesn't seem right to just sit back and spend money I did not earn."

"Ore-sama, while a little annoyed with it, would like Jirou to continue his career."

"Annoyed?"

"Ore-sama does not appreciate the fan service done with Shin or the intimate scenes he had to participate in while starring in that drama."

Jirou giggled, clutching tight to Keigo's arm. "I am so spoiled."

The press laughed. "May we ask, Jirou-kun? What do you normally look like, without the visual kei make-up?"

Jirou looked for a moment in contemplation. "I may regret this, but come to Hyoutei Senior High Monday morning and you will find out. Of course, press isn't allowed inside the school property so you have limited time to see," he smiled, politely. It was always better to accommodate the press rather than to tell them to fuck off.

"Now if you'll excuse us, we have a cake to cut," Atobe nodded, pulling Jirou away. As they walked he warned Jirou to push down any ideas he had of rubbing cake in his face. Jirou gave a grin and merely replied with, "I'll wait till later to do that."

----*---

Monday morning came all to soon for the newlyweds. Keigo had told Jirou they would wait till after graduation to go on their honeymoon which Keigo promised was going to be one to remember. Jirou wasn't sure if Keigo was being serious or not but Jirou was told they would be going to Europe on a two month honeymoon. TWO MONTHS!! Jirou could not wait. But first he had to live till graduation and right now he was contemplating if that was possible.

His back was glued to the limo's leather seat, ear listening for any sound of screaming from outside. Keigo informed him that the glass was sound proof and Jirou felt his face drop. This was uncomforting. He was about to walk for the first into school and the whole world knowing he's Jun.

"Are you ready, sirs?" the driver asked.

Jirou gave a slow nod. The driver's door opened letting in the sounds of screams, make Jirou shake. He may be a celebrity but his double life was what kept him sane. At the feel of a hand squeezing his own, he smiled. Keigo didn't have a double life. Keigo endured this everyday of his life. Keigo would protect him.

The door opened and they slid out, Jirou attached to Keigo's hand and trying not to hide behind the other's back. He closed his eyes for a moment and try to center himself. He had to think Jun. He is Jun but now he just had to dig deep and bring Jun forward while being Jirou.

"Jun, is this what you really look like," a paparazzi asked, snapping away at pictures.

Jirou opened his eyes, Jun's spirit in full force. "No, I just decided to go with a blonde look today. Of course this is what I look like."

The other members of the press laughed at the stupid question. "Am I free to say," a female paparazzi called. "That you are just about the most adorable thing ever?"

Jirou gave a big smile making the female squeal.

"Please resist all urges to cuddle my spouse," Atobe sighed.

"How tall are you, Jirou-kun?"

"5'3". I'm 5'5" as Jun, sometimes 5'6" depending on the shoes I'm wearing."

"Will you dress as Jun for school?"

"Maybe one day, if your lucky," he winked. "Well we have to go now. Let's go, Kei-chan!"

The girls screamed when they saw the two. They were torn between yelling for Keigo or yelling for Jirou. In the end they stuck with shouts of 'Atobe-kun' and 'Atobe-sama', that way it could apply to them both now. They reached out hoping to touch one of them and Jirou was grateful there was security guards in place to stop them.

When they got into school and finally to class Jirou realized even further why he had a double life. Even the teachers were begging for his autograph, it was pure insanity. He had to give certain people clearance to even speak to him at school. He couldn't have a normal lunch. He couldn't go to the library. He couldn't even sleep during class. He was watched every second of the day. Literally every second. Even when he went to the bathroom. He just had to keep reminding himself that graduation was coming soon. It was coming soon. It was coming. NOT SOON ENOUGH!!!

For the love of Kami-sama he couldn't even play tennis without the press asking him a thousand questions of why he choose singing over pro-tennis. People, this is why celebrities keep their personal lives personal!

-----*----

"Kill anyone yet," Rei giggled.

"No, I'm graduating tomorrow. That's all I have to tell myself."

"And then you're moving out?" Saki asked.

"Of course. I'm not staying here my entire life. I mean Shishido and Choutarou go their place and with me gone that will free up more space and I mean Lithium will have to take a short break but nothing to dramatic."

"Yeah, sells are up and Yoshida-san wants us to tour when you get back from your honeymoon," Toshi said, over the article he was reading about them.

"And when I get back that will be just fine," Jirou smiled.

----

"WHAT?!!!!" Papers everywhere across Japan read the same thing. 'Lithium takes a year long break.'

_It was announced yesterday that Lithium will be taking a longer break than thought originally. As fans well know Lithium's lead singer, Jun or Akutagawa Jirou, recently married Atobe Keigo, heir to the Atobe fortune. Lithium was set to take a two month break to allow Jun time for his Europen honeymoon. Though Yoshida Hikari, Lithium's manager, announced with the available members of the band that they will be taking a year long extended break. This is leaving many fans confused and checking Lithium blogs daily. Rei has made constant jokes about the Atobe couples sex life and they are to be expecting a child. Of course, both being male, this is impossible. But the idea of adoption or perhaps surrogacy is not so absurd. Perhaps they wish to have a child seeing as an heir is needed for the advancement of Atobe corp. Perhaps they are looking into adoption and want to stay under the radar for the necessary time limit. Unfortunately, no one but the families and Lithium themselves know the truth behind this break. And even more unfortunate when question the only response is 'no comment'. I guess in one year's time we will have our answer. That is if fans are still willing to hear. _

-1 year 6 months later-

Fans rushed into stores to snatch up the new released album from Lithium, the music store playing their video's on a never ending loop. Almost two years they had waited for this and they were not disappointed. Many were worried that with Jun's life going so great his music would turn into over-fluffed pop crap, but it didn't. It was still as beautiful and dark as ever. With copies in hand they rushed to the nearest news stand for the latest gossip and wondered if the rumors were true. They grabbed their favorite magazine. The cover had a picture of a blue-haired megane with a smile that made girls swoon and they were no different, they stopped to stare at the man for a moment. The title declared 'Ume Masami to star in hot new writer's first film'. They shook their heads before turning the pages to the juicy bits. Pictures of Jun with his spouse, a baby boy on his hip. All the pictures were taken from afar and the article told them why.

'_Due to measures taken by the Atobe family all press is not allowed within a hundred yards of the child see here.'_

Everyone was left dead in the water. Where did this child come from? Was he a surrogate child? Adopted? He was most definitely Japanese, but they couldn't get close enough to see any defining features to identify if Atobe or Jun was the biological parent of the child. Even this was some plot to make Lithium bigger than they already were, it was definitely working.

----

"Come here, baby," Jirou smiled at the crawling baby.

"The press is still asking question after question," Atobe sighed, throwing the magazines down on the desk.

"Well if they could read between the lines then they would already have their answer wouldn't they," Jirou smirked before going back to coo at the baby boy who smiled and laughed.

"Don't use baby talk Jirou, it will stunt his mental growth."

"Says you, but I'm going to teach him to sing and dance and everything. That way he can choose what he wants to be in life and he can even come to my concerts."

Atobe raised an eyebrow. "How long do you plan to keep doing this? You are a parent now, if you didn't notice."

"Hm…for as long as I can," Jirou shrugged. "Maybe till I'm 30, even if I just going into acting. But you know, I want him to be proud of me. To say that's my parent, he's self sufficient and talented and all that good stuff," Jirou smiled, scooping the baby up and bouncing him on his knee.

"You know, eventually Lithium will end and split apart."

"Nope, Lithium will never end. Never ever, not as long as I live anyways."

"You are the oddest person…." Atobe sighed, shaking his head.

"But you love me anyways."

"That I do, and I always will."

"Yay," Jirou cheered, looking down at their mystery son. A son whose secret would stay only with Lithium forever and ever.

-owari-

AN: Everyone is free to make assumptions to their own devices about the end. I made it vague on person. They could have adopted, surrogacy or Mpreg, that's your choice to assume whatever. But we all already know which train I'm on…lol. Thank you for bearing with me for this now its off to update and write my other stories. -sigh--runs fast-


End file.
